Tu es à moi !
by Ariane Malfoy-Shinigami
Summary: Un nouveau monde se crée autour d'Harry et Tom ! Slash en vue ! BIG KISS A.M Shinigami Enfin le chapitre 12 BONNE LECTURE ! Je suis désolée du temps que prend la parution du chapitre 13 mais ça ne vient pas !
1. Tu es mon complémentaire

Auteur : Ariane Maxwell-Shinigami

Couple : ... à vous de découvrir

Disclaimer : Rien est à moi sauf la fic !!

* * *

**TU ES A MOI**

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Tu es mon complémentaire...

#PoV of Voldemort#

Tu es à moi. Nous sommes des complémentaires... Sais-tu ce que sont des complémentaires Harry Potter ? Les complémentaires sont les personnes qui voient leurs magies s'unir à une autre magie de même puissance. Mais pour le ressentir, il faut que tu aies atteint la majorité sexuelle. Bientôt, mon amour, très bientôt, nous nous retrouverons et nous nous unirons devant tous, sans contestation aucune. Le monde nous appartiendra alors. En attendant, je me dois de te surveiller pour savoir quand tu le ressentiras autant que moi, cette vérité inscrite au plus profond de nos chairs. Je sais ce que te font ces moldus. Ne craignent-ils pas la magie ? En tout cas, je vais leur faire passer l'envie de te faire du mal, je viendrai te tirer de leurs griffes, tu participeras toi-même à leur punition, qu'en penses-tu ?

-« Nott, Avery, Goyle... je veux que vous alliez dans le Magnolia Crescent que vous remonterez pour arriver dans la rue de Privet Drive. Vous surveillerez alors les personnes habitant au numéro 4. Potter y habite, je sais qu'il y aura bientôt un changement de comportement de sa part, et au plus tard, je le rencontrerai le jour de son anniversaire. Je veux être prévenu s'il y a un problème quelconque, même un problème que vous jugerez sans intérêt !! »

Les trois mangemorts s'inclinent devant moi. Ma voix est implacable, ils savent ce qui les attend si jamais ils ratent la mission. Ils quittent la grande salle de réception de mon manoir en gardant la tête basse, faisant attention à ne pas croiser mon regard. Enfin, les grandes portes se fermèrent. Je fais signe aux mangemorts qui gardent ces portes de partir. Et mes pensées dérivent vers toi, évidemment, je me demande pourquoi nous avons été destinés à être ensemble. Je suppose que tu partages mes rêves aussi troublant soient-ils ! Eh oui, même moi je rêve ! Ai-je raison Harry Potter ? Oh, oui !! Je sens combien tu as envie de rejeter cette nouvelle obsession, je l'ai souhaité aussi, mais être des complémentaires Harry, c'est comme être lié par le lien sacré des sorciers. Et on ne peut le défaire. Bien sûr, le vieux fou amoureux des moldus tentera quelque chose mais évidemment, il ne pourra rien faire face à cette puissance qui est la nôtre. Grâce à elle, nous annexerons le monde sous notre contrôle !! Je sais que tu ne le veux pas mais bientôt tu souhaiteras ce que je souhaite. Je te jure de ne pas faire de mal à tes « amis », si tu veux les protéger !!

#End of the PoV#

* * *

A des kilomètres de là, Harry Potter se réveilla, haletant et le plus bizarre c'est qu'il n'avait pas mal à sa cicatrice alors qu'il avait rêvé du Dark Lord. Il se leva et essaya d'aller à la salle de bains sans faire de bruit. Il entra donc à l'intérieur et ouvrit le robinet d'eau, il se rinça avec. Il se regarda dans le miroir en face de lui, il effleura sa cicatrice et en traça le contour avec son index et son majeur, elle lui picotait mais pas en mal.

« Quels sont tes plans Voldemort ? Je sais que cela me concerne, que comptes-tu faire ? »

Puis tout d'un coup, il eut une bouffée de chaleur et de tendresse pour lui. Il prit peur.

« Non, ce n'est pas possible, je ne peux pas ressentir de la tendresse pour cet assassin ! Il faut que je me ressaisisse ! Il a tué mes parents ! »

Voldemort assista à on ne sait quel moyen à la tirade d'Harry, comme s'il était dans sa tête pour entendre ce qu'il disait.

* * *

#PoV of Voldemort#

C'est vrai que j'ai tué tes parents, et aujourd'hui je le regrette à moitié, mais on ne peut effacer ce qui a été commis sans en payer les conséquences sur le future, cependant, je peux faire en sorte que tu ne souffres plus de la perte de quelqu'un qui t'es cher. Je t'en fais la promesse mais il faut que tu me suives, viens avec moi et ils seront sous ma protection, qui que soit la personne que tu veux protéger !

Tu es à moi, Harry Potter ! Le mien, que tu le veuilles ou non, mais ce serait mieux que tu sois consentant. Malheureusement pour toi, les complémentaires ne veulent qu'une chose, être avec sa moitié ! Mais tu le ressentiras à ton anniversaire, tu verras, c'est un bon sentiment !! Regarde, voilà que moi, Lord Voldemort, je me mets à penser comme une amoureuse idiote !! Tu m'appartiens Harry Potter ! A moi ! Rien qu'à moi ! Je refuse que tu aies quelqu'un autre que moi !

#End of the PoV#

* * *

Harry Potter entendait la voix de Voldemort dans sa tête, mais il l'oublia vite, tout comme il avait oublié que son parrain était mort. Il vivait dans un monde où il savait qu'il n'avait plus de famille à part ces montres qu'étaient les Dursley. Il était deux heures du matin, il voulait qu'une seule chose, c'était de retrouver son lit !! Dans une semaine, ce serait son anniversaire. Il se réveilla sous le cri de sa tante, comme d'habitude. Il ne se souvenait plus de sa nuit, seul un sentiment persistait, il avait une pensée positive pour la personne la plus crainte du monde mais surtout d'Angleterre.

« Dépêche-toi !! Tu as assez flâné comme ça !! Va préparer le petit-déjeuner, ensuite tu iras tailler la haie !! »

Harry se leva en lançant un regard noir à sa tante. Il en avait marre, un hululement le sortit de ses pensées. Hedwige qui était sortie était de retour avec un autre hibou qui portait une lettre avec le sceau de Poudlard. Sous les yeux de sa tante, Harry alla prendre sa lettre, il la décacheta et un la déplia. A la fin de la lecture, un sourire apparu sur ses lèvres, un sourire machiavélique.

-« Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda sa tante d'une voix quelque peu tremblante.

Harry alla se poster devant elle. Il attendit qu'elle appelle Vernon, ce qui ne tarda pas d'arriver. Vernon avait le visage rouge, il était prêt à frapper son neveu par alliance mais Harry avait un air qui lui fit peur, pour lui, Harry avait trop d'assurance.

-« Eh bien ! Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda Vernon.

Harry entreprit de lire la lettre qu'il avait reçue.

* * *

_COLLEGE POUDLARD, ECOLE DE SORCELLERIE_

_Directeur : Albus Dumbledore_

_Commandeur du Grand-Ordre de Merlin_

_Docteur ès Sorcellerie, Enchanteur-en-chef, Manitou suprême de la Confédération Internationale des Mages et Sorciers_

_Cher Monsieur Potter,_

_Nous avons le plaisir de vous envoyer vos résultats aux BUSE, nous vous informons également que la rentrée scolaire est fixée au 1er Septembre._

_Botanique Bien_

_Défense contre les Forces du mal Optimal_

_Divination Insuffisant_

_Histoire de la Magie Satisfaisant_

_Métamorphoses Optimal_

_Soins aux Créatures Magiques Très Bien_

_Sortilèges Optimal_

_Potions Satisfaisant_

_Vol Optimal_

_Bilan Général :_

_Optimal : 4, Très Bien : 1, Bien : 1, Satisfaisant : 2, Insuffisant : 1, Médiocre : 0, Troll : 0_

_Vous êtes admis au second cycle de notre enseignement, je me dois de vous informer que même si vous êtes autorisé à pratiquer la magie en dehors de l'enceinte du collège, vous devez faire attention à l'usage abusif de la magie devant les moldus._

_Veuillez croire, Monsieur Potter, en l'expression de mes sentiments très distingués._

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Directrice-Adjointe_

* * *

Harry plia la lettre et réclama qu'on lui rende toutes ses affaires, et tout fut transporté dans sa chambre. Maintenant, sa baguette ne le quittait plus. Les Dursley laissèrent Harry tranquille. Ils savaient qu'Harry étant célèbre avait certains privilèges. Il ne savait pas qu'Harry avait eu des problèmes avec le ministre de la magie en personne.

* * *

#PoV of Voldemort#

Félicitation mon ange !! Bientôt, nous serons réunis et par-dessus tout... je nous vengerai d'Albus Dumbledore. Toi, pour avoir été utilisé et moi pour avoir été trop longtemps sous l'emprise de ce vieux fou.

#End of the PoV#

* * *

Harry sentait la présence de Voldemort mais ça ne lui faisait pas mal. La semaine passa rapidement avec des rêves très troublant le mettant en scène avec son ennemi mortel, mais était-il aussi mortel que cela ? Dans la nuit du 30 au 31 juillet, à minuit, Harry se réveilla. Il avait une envie profonde... une envie profonde de le voir... de le serrer dans ses bras. Aussi invraisemblable que cela puisse paraître, il avait envie d'être protégé à jamais de la douleur et la peine dans les bras de cet homme. Homme ? D'après ses souvenirs, il n'avait plus de corps... De le vouloir près de lui l'effrayait et le réconfortait. Il se leva en sachant d'ores et déjà qu'il n'arriverait pas à retrouver le sommeil. Il alla se passer de l'eau sur le visage quand il entendit la sonnette de la porte...

* * *

To Be Continued

Voilà une nouvelle fic... Des reviews ???

BIG KISS

A.M-Shinigami


	2. Une visite inattendue !

Auteur : Ariane Maxwell-Shinigami

Couple : ... à vous de découvrir

Disclaimer : Rien est à moi sauf la fic !!

* * *

_**Reviews :**_

_Onarluca :_

Quand tu dis que tu aimerais une fin heureuse, tu penses à quoi exactement ??? Sinon, je compte bien tuer quelqu'un, mais qui ??? Ca, faudra voir !! Peut-être que je ferais un sondage pour savoir qui va mourir !! BIG KISS et BONNE LECTURE !!

_Become :_

En effet, tu fais partie des premières à reviewer !! C'est très gentil !! Et il est vrai que cela ira plus loin que de simples envies, ce n'est pas pour rien que c'est un R !! BIG KISS et BONNE LECTURE !!

_Andadrielle :_

Et tu l'auras parce que j'avais prévu de faire cela. Et c'est pour moi un grand plaisir de te retrouver à chacune de mes fics !! BIG KISS et BONNE LECTURE !!

_Gally-Chan :_

C'est vrai que c'est ton couple préféré ?? Ma foi, pourquoi pas !! Moi, ce couple j'l'aime bien aussi, je trouve que c'est intéressant de faire une histoire entre deux ennemis !! C'est comme les HPDM ou les HPSS !! HPTR c'est aussi bon !! Et la suite, la voilà !! BIG KISS et BONNE LECTURE !!

_Lady Jédusor :_

Salut !! ok, la suite ??? Pas de problèmes !! BIG KISS et BONNE LECTURE !!

_Farahon :_

Contente d'avoir éveillé ta curiosité !! Et j'espère que tu apprécieras la suite !! BIG KISS et BONNE LECTURE !!

_Zick :_

C'est génial !! Plus j'y pense et plus je me dis que tu aimes tout ce qui concerne une dark fic mettant en scène ou Harry méchant avec Voldy, ou Harry méchant avec Draco !! en fait, Harry basculant dans le côté sombre, n'est-ce pas ??? BIG KISS et BONNE LECTURE !!

_Genevieve Black :_

Yeah !! that's okay, the continuation will be update the most quickly !! BIG KISS et BONNE LECTURE

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews !! Ca fait toujours très plaisir !! Petite note : je suis désolée pour ceux ou celles qui trouveront que ça va trop rapidement, mais au début, ça commence que par une attirance, même s'ils sont complémentaires !! Les sentiments c'est après !! Mais on aura un dark Harry amoureux !! Voldy aussi est amoureux !! 'Fin, c'est parce qu'ils sont complémentaires !!**

**Voldemort : Tu t'enfonces là !!**

**Ariane : Moué, en effet !!**

**Voldemort : Ne t'inquiète pas, ils comprendront en suivant l'histoire !!**

**Ariane : Je l'espère bien !!**

* * *

**TU ES A MOI**

* * *

Il alla se passer de l'eau sur le visage quand il entendit la sonnerie de la porte retentir.

Chapitre 2 : Une visite inattendue !

Vernon Dursley se leva fort mécontent. Harry aussi descendit. La sonnerie retentit une nouvelle fois. Vernon grogna. Il arriva devant la porte et vit Harry.

-« Que fais-tu ici, garçon ? » demanda-t-il en plissant les yeux.

Harry répondit sans crainte de représailles.

-« Je viens voir qui sonne à cette... »

Il fut interrompu par la sonnerie. Vernon ouvrit la porte. Harry qui n'était pas de face à la porte ne vit pas la personne.

-« Savez-vous qu'à cette heure-là les braves gens dorment ? grogna Vernon. Que voulez-vous ?

-Je veux voir Harry Potter !! répondit la voix.

-Oh !! A cette heure-là ?? Qu'est-ce qui nécessite une... »

Harry se montra. Puis il écarquilla ses yeux. Instinctivement, il se mit à reculer. Vernon regardait la scène avec intérêt.

-« Pourquoi reculez-vous ainsi ? demanda la personne.

-Voldemort !! » répondit Harry dans un souffle.

Même si l'idée d'Harry était d'étreindre tendrement cet homme devant lui, car Voldemort avait repris une apparence humaine de dix-huit, dix-neuf ans environ, il n'en oubliait pas moins que c'était un meurtrier et qu'il voulait le tuer !! Voldemort ne savait pas ce qu'il s'était passé lors de la seconde année d'Harry à Poudlard, donc il ne savait pas qu'Harry connaissait son apparence car de seize ans à dix-huit ans, il n'avait pas vraiment changé.

-« Tu connais cette apparence ou ta cicatrice « te prévient » ? demanda-t-il en avançant plus.

-« Je... comment as-tu pu passer les protections ?? »

Maintenant, Voldemort l'avait acculé contre le mur et d'un geste de la main, il ferma la porte. Ils avaient oublié la présence de Vernon qui avait comprit que c'était le meurtrier des Potter. Il se fit donc petit craignant pour sa vie. Harry, lui, n'avait ni mal à la cicatrice, ni peur. Il avait plutôt envie de se jeter dans ses bras.

-« Dumbledore a érigé des protections dans le but de te protéger, or toutes les personnes qui te veulent du mal sont repoussées mais si moi j'ai pu passer c'est parce que... parce que je ne te veux aucun mal !!!

-« Aucun... aucun mal ?? Toi ?? Toi, qui a attenté à ma vie depuis mes un an, tu ne me veux aucun mal... excuse-moi mais c'est dur à croire !! »

Voldemort avança son visage et parla à l'oreille d'Harry.

-« Je ne te veux aucun mal !! J'attends autre chose de toi... de nous !! »

Harry déglutit, il faisait chaud tout à coup. Voldemort mordilla légèrement le lobe de l'oreille d'Harry qui frémit d'impatience. Voldemort l'embrassait sur la mâchoire jusqu'à atteindre sa bouche. Ce fut d'abord un chaste baiser mais Harry en demanda plus. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent de nouveaux, de petits gémissements s'élevaient, leurs langues menaient une danse endiablée. Mais ils durent rompre le baiser. Harry garda les yeux clos.

-« Réfléchis bien à qui sont tes amis, tes alliés et tes ennemis Harry, car je ne suis pas celui que tu crois. Tu es mien Harry Potter, et je ne laisserai pas ce vieux sénile te monter la tête contre moi, car il te manipule... je suis désolé... mais tu n'es qu'un jouet entre ses mains. Et tes amis ??? T'ont-ils écrit Harry, aujourd'hui ton anniversaire... d'ailleurs, j'ai un cadeau pour toi !! »

Voldemort regarda vers Vernon qui était comme hypnotisé par ce qu'il se passait. Voldemort claqua des doigts et un paquet apparu, un paquet criblé de trous.

-« Je t'offre un animal de compagnie, toi qui es fourchelangue !! »

Harry vit un serpent, un de la même race que Nagini.

-« Elle s'appelle Nitta !! J'ai également un autre cadeau mais un cadeau bien magique cette fois !!

-Je t'écoute !! »

Harry était très content que Voldemort soit là, devant lui. D'autant plus content qu'il ne lui voulait aucun mal comme il le lui avait affirmé !!

-« Je... j'aimerai nous relier par un lien télépathique !! Evidemment, je te laisse le temps de me dire non, mais tu as une semaine !!

-Un lien ?...

-Moui, un lien !! »

Harry sourit légèrement, Voldemort amorça le geste pour partir mais il se retourna en disant, il se dit qu'il avait oublié quelque chose !! Il fit donc volte-face et embrassa Harry à pleine bouche.

-« A bientôt Harry !! » dit-il dans un sourire charmeur.

Harry ne réagit pas. Voldemort sembla comprendre ce qu'Harry voulait, alors il le prit dans tendrement dans ses bras, c'était sûrement la première fois qu'il faisait cela. Harry eut l'impression d'avoir trouvé sa place dans ses bras protecteurs.

-« A bientôt... Tom » répondit Harry.

Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient remarqué comment Harry avait appelé le Mage Noir. Voldemort eut l'ombre d'un sourire. Après le départ du Mage, Vernon s'avança vers Harry.

-« Tu parles qu'il veut te tuer !! dit-il.

-Il voulait... il ne veut plus maintenant !! répondit Harry

-J'avais remarqué !! Donc, tu n'as plus besoin d'être protégé, donc... »

Vernon fut coupé par une phrase sifflante. Harry était en train de demander à Nitta de faire peur à son oncle. Nitta fut bien heureuse d'obéir. Le serpent regarda Vernon, et siffla, laissant apercevoir sa langue venimeuse à la moindre morsure. Vernon devint pâle comme la neige. Un nouveau sifflement et Nitta vint se placer sur l'épaule de son maître.

-« Ne t'inquiètes pas !! Tu auras le bonheur de me voir partir, mais je vous jure que ma vengeance envers votre famille sera des plus terribles !! En attendant, profitez bien de votre « bonheur » car il ne durera plus très longtemps !! »

Il partit en direction de sa chambre.

* * *

To Be Continued

J'espère que ça vous a plu !! Vos impressions, vos sentiments, vos critiques sont les bienvenues dans une review.

BIG KISS

A.M-Shinigami


	3. Dérapage Incontrôlé !

Auteur : Ariane Maxwell-Shinigami

Couple : ... à vous de découvrir

Disclaimer : Rien est à moi sauf la fic !!

* * *

_**Reviews :**_

_Fanli :_

Merci beaucoup pour la review !! Contente que tu aimes l'histoire !! Et la suite est postée rapido !! KISS KISS Fanli !!

_Onarluca :_

Décidément j'adore voir qu'à chaque histoire tu es là et tu reviews !! Ca me fait ultra plaisir !! Je te l'ai déjà dit ?? Bon, bin je le re-dit !! Puis, c'est ok, on a eu la même idée, je ne compte pas faire mourir Harry, ni Tom, même de vieillesse !! C'est que je les aime moi !! lol !! Quand aux autres... c'est une toute autre histoire !! KISS KISS Artémis !!

_Jo Lupin :_

Scar et Jo !! lol !! J'ai la même technique que toi pour allonger ou répondre au reviews !!

Voldemort : D'autant plus qu'elle adore aussi Stargate...

Ariane : Je les ai tous vu au moins trois fois chaque épisode !!

Voldemort : Mais oui, bien sûr !!

Ariane : Oui, je l'ai fait !!

Voldemort : Elle fait chier, hein ???

Ariane : Je ne te permets pas !! Puisque c'est comme ça, tu vas mourir !! #lueur de sadisme dans le regard#

Voldemort : Tu es douce comme un agneau !! Tu me gardes en vie avec mon 'ryry !!

BIG KISS Jo !!

_Zick :_

Pas de problème !! la suite arrive !! Ca fait plaisir de faire plaisir !! Merci pour moi !! lol, pour les compliments !!

Voldemort : Elle a décidé de me tuer, au secours !!

Ariane : Mais nan, mais nan, juste te décapiter !! Tu verras, tu trouveras la voix !! lol !!

BIG KISS Zick

_Genevieve Black :_

Oui, une bonne et douce vengeance contre ces sales cons !! Et non, y'a pas un commerce de vente de baleine mais si tu veux y'en a de cachalot bien dodu !! lol !! BIG KISS Gen !!

_Orphée Potter :_

Merci pour les compliments, c'est super sympa !! Très heureuse que tu aimes !! BIG KISS Orphée !!

_Sybel 26 :_

C'est avec un grand plaisir que j'accepte ton offre et tout ce que tu dis est vrai, beaucoup d'indices laissent à supposer que Voldemort, Harry, les Maraudeurs, l'Ordre en lui-même sont des pions sur le jeu de Dumbyfou !! Je ferai mon possible pour ne pas partir dans des délires quoi que c'est pas trop mon style, parce que quand je sens que j'écris n'importe quoi, soit je fais une petite pause pour une mise au point, soit j'écris la suite sans la poster pour me donner des idées, aussi je suis également contente que tu veuilles faire figure de source, comme tu ne peux que parler avec les reviews, si je suis en blocage, j'écrirai une note à laquelle j'espère que tu répondras, en attendant place aux critiques ou aux compliments !! BIG KISS Sybel !!

_Michat :_

Alors j'en suis toute contente !! Puis la suite, bin la suite, je l'ai perdu au fin fond d'une forêt remplie d'animaux sauvages qui ont dévoré le script !! C'est con pas vrai ??? lol !! BIG KISS Michat !!

_Lulune :_

C'est vrai que ça fait cliché, je l'ai remarqué en me relisant, mais bon, faut me pardonner, lol !! « Ma vengeance sera terrible !! » bah, c'était une phrase parmi tant d'autre !! lol !! Tu me pardonnes ?? BIG KISS Lulune !!

_Andadrielle :_

Lol !! Ma Anda est-elle sadique ?? Naaaaan !!! lol !!! Ouaip tu as raison, c'est pour dans 15 chapitres !! lol !! Je rigole, je sais que c'est pour bientôt !! Il faut reconstruire la face du mon tout de même !! BIG KISS Anda !!

_Vif d'Or :_

Ah oui, vraiment ?? Mais c'est alors un honneur pour moi de te faire découvrir ce couple, quoi que bon, la c'est plus de la romance sans pour autant être à l'eau de rose, tandis qu'il y en a ce sont des NC-17 pour cause de... violence physique !!! Merci !! BIG KISS petite balle dorée !! :D

_Miniluce :_

Merci, merci !! Oui en effet, ça change !! Mais disons qu'on met les plus connus avec les plus connus !! Par exemple, j'aimerai qu'il y est un peu plus de couple LMHP ou même TRHP !! Je trouve qu'il n'y en a pas assez !! Ma foi, c'est mon avis !! BIG KISS Miniluce !!

_Virg :_

Pendant les vacs ça ira vite je pense, tout les deux jours, puis autrement merci pour ta review voleuse de prénom !! Mais ze déconneuh !! C'est parce que moi ze m'appelle Virginie !! BIG KISS Virg !!

**Dudley : A l'aaaaiiideeee !!! Je vvaiiiissss mourrrrriiir !!!**

**Ariane : Ne sois pas si dramatique !! Tu n'es pas une grande perte pour l'humanité !!**

**Voldemort : Sale cachalot baveux !!**

**Ariane : Parfaitement Voldychounet, c'est bien ça !!**

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews !! Chuis hyper contente !!**

# ... # fourchelangue

* * *

**TU ES A MOI**

* * *

-« Ne t'inquiètes pas !! Tu auras le bonheur de me voir partir, mais je te jure que ma vengeance envers cette famille sera des plus terribles !! En attendant, profitez bien de votre « bonheur » car il ne durera plus très longtemps !! »

Il partit en direction de sa chambre.

Chapitre 3 : Dérapage incontrôlé !

La semaine passa rapidement, les Dursley évitaient soigneusement de croiser Harry lequel attendait des lettres de « ses amis », mais toujours rien à l'horizon. Voldemort le visita dans la nuit !! Il entra directement et quand il le vit, il se dirigea vers lui avant de l'embrasser.

-« Que veux-tu faire ?? demanda le Mage Noir.

-Je veux... j'ai décidé que j'allais me venger !! Oui, me venger !! Je... je souhaiterai t'aider dans ta quête !! Mais... je ne veux pas de marque car je ne serai pas un simple laquet à qui tu ordonneras !! »

Voldemort se plaça derrière lui et l'enlaça.

-« Tu es une infinité mieux que ça !! »

Harry ronronnait de bien-être tandis que Voldemort lui picorait le cou de petits baisers.

-« Oh, et autre chose !! dit Harry.

-Je t'écoute !! dit Voldemort entre deux baisers.

-Je veux la tête de Bellatrix Lestrange !! Je veux que tu la fasses souffrir devant moi !!

-Si c'est ce que tu désires !!

-Oh, oui, c'est ce que je désire !! » murmura-t-il avec une lueur sadique dans ses yeux.

Harry se cala dans les bras de Voldemort, si on lui avait dit un jour qu'il ferait cela, il aurait rit à gorge déployée. Quelqu'un descendit, apparemment c'était Dudley qui était descendu pour piquer quelque chose dans le frigo. Mais il vit Harry et Voldemort, il blêmit et voulut remonter dans sa chambre, mais les yeux de Voldemort avaient quelque chose de captivant. Voldemort se détacha d'Harry pour se diriger vers le cochon blond. Un sourire carnassier se dessina sur ses lèvres. Dudley recula. Harry et Voldemort sortirent leurs baguettes.

-« Que... qu'est-ce que vous faites ? demanda craintivement Dudley.

-_Insonorus _!! prononça Harry.

-_Serpensortia _!! fit Voldemort.

Un long serpent sortit de la baguette de Voldemort. Dudley cria sa frayeur.

-« Tu peux crier Dudley, rien ni personne ne te sauvera !! dit Harry en souriant méchamment. Je vais me venger pour l'enfer que vous m'avez fait vivre, toi, tes amis, tes parents !! _Contusius _!!

Dudley cria de douleur cette fois, plusieurs marques apparaissaient sur ce gros tas de graisse ambulant. Dudley essaya de se sauver mais un long sifflement l'en dissuada.

# _S'il avance, mords-le !! _# ordonna Harry

Voldemort était très satisfait de voir son Harry torturer ainsi de lui-même sans qu'il n'ait eu besoin de lui faire comprendre. Dudley alla reculer mais Voldemort lui parla.

-« Si tu ne veux pas mourir à cause d'une morsure de serpent, tu ferais mieux de ne pas bouger !! Dommage que tu ne comprennes pas le fourchelangue, aussi tu aurais compris qu'Harry avait donné l'ordre de te tuer !! »

Dudley s'immobilisa, oh non, il ne voulait pas perdre sa vie, oh ça non alors !!

-« Maaamaaan, au secouuuurs !!! Je t'en prie, Harry, arrête, j'ai mal !!

-Harry n'as-tu pas honte de torturer ainsi ton cousin ???

-Peut-être souhaites-tu être à ma place !! Peut-être que tu veux à ton tour t'amuser un peu !! »

Voldemort se leva. Lui qui pratiquait la magie sans baguette frappa Dudley avec pleins de sorts différents, en particulier, le doloris, mais il n'utilisait pas la puissance qu'il utilisait pour punir ses mangemorts parce qu'autrement, nul doute que Dudley aurait été tué sur-le-champ !! Harry leva les sortilèges de manière à ce que les parents Dursley entendent leurs fils crier grâce !! A l'entente des cris, Pétunia et Vernon se levèrent rapidement. Ils virent Harry assis sur les genoux de Voldemort, ils regardèrent à leurs pieds et virent le corps pris de spasmes de leur fils.

-« Que lui as-tu fait monstre ??? demanda hargneusement Pétunia en accusant Harry.

-Baissez d'un ton lorsque vous parlez au Prince des Ténèbres !! »

Tous se retournèrent y comprit Harry. Seulement quelqu'un sonna. Harry détourna son regard cers la porte.

-« Je suppose que ce sont les Aurors qui viennent nous rendre une petite visite amicale !! dit Harry sur le ton de la plaisanterie. Il est vrai qu'un doloris est tout de même remarqué même s'il est à faible puissance !!

-Oui, en effet, bonne déduction !! Je pense qu'ils ne s'attendaient pas à ce qu'il y en ait un au domicile du Survivant !! »

Harry lui fit un regard-de-la-mort-qui-tue-made-in-Harry-je-n'aime-pas-être-appelé-comme-ça-Potter. Voldemort pointa sa baguette magique sur Vernon.

-« _Impéro_ !! prononça-t-il vers Vernon. Pétunia Dursley, vous avez tout intérêt à m'obéir si vous ne voulez pas perdre votre mari et votre fils !! Vous allez dire au Aurors que votre fils est chez un ami et qu'Harry vous a défendu, évidemment, j'emporte ce cachalot ambulant de manière à m'assurer que vous obéirez !!

_Vous m'entendez Vernon ??_

_Oui._

_Défendez-moi et empêchez-les d'entrer !!_

_Oui._

La porte fut défoncée en voyant que personne ne répondait. Vernon obéit donc à Voldemort et empêcha tant bien que mal les Aurors de rentrer. Voldemort s'en fut rapidement emmenant avec lui Dudley. Il transplana au manoir Riddle. Le lendemain, tous surent que ce soit moldus ou sorciers qu'il y avait eu une attaque chez les Dursley, il avait dit qu'il n'y avait aucun mort, juste quelqu'un sous le sort de l'Impéro, évidemment chez les moldus on disait que c'était une affaire de cambriolage. Harry reçut alors des lettres de ses soi-disant amis. Sa colère explosa, tandis que les Dursley lui demandaient tout le temps si Voldemort allait être gentil avec Dudley. Les vitres explosèrent.

-« MAIS COMMENT OSE-T-IL ME DEMANDER SI JE VAIS BIEN APRES NE M'AVOIR RIEN ENVOYE ET OUBLIE MON ANNIVERSAIRE !!! »

Harry alla dans le seul endroit qui le calmait. A la sortie de chez les Dursley, des Aurors insistaient pour l'escorter mais Harry refusa catégoriquement. Il se rendit don au 12, Square Grimmault. Il y avait à l'intérieur deux ou trois personnes. Harry les vira sans exception, même Lupin. Plusieurs choses explosèrent. Dehors, on entendait plutôt bien le bruit du verre cassé mais personne ne rentra de peur de s'en prendre en pleine figure. Voldemort ressentit la fureur de sa Némésis et voulut lui parlait télépathiquement avant d'oublier qu'ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de mettre en place le sortilège. Il se dépêcha de venir auprès de lui mais avant il donna des instructions claires et précises à ses mangemorts !!

-« Vous pouvez jouer avec le nouveau souffre-douleur, mais faites en sorte de ne pas le tuer !! Mieux vaut le tuer devant ses parents !! »

Il transplana le plus près possible de la maison d'Harry. Quand il entra, il vit qu'Harry était dans un grand état d'énervement, c'est un euphémisme !!

-« Harry, calme-toi !! » tenta-t-il.

Rien, Harry continuait de casser ce qui lui passait sous le regard. Pour le calmer Voldemort envoya Harry dans les airs jusqu'à ce qu'il soit scotché au mur opposé.

-« VOLDEMORT ??? hurla Harry en se rendant compte enfin qu'il était collé à un mur. MAIS... MAIS RELÂCHE-MOI, PAR MERLIN !!

-Calme-toi d'abord, maîtrise tes émotions !!

-Maîtriser mes émotions ??? JE LES METS LA OU JE PENSE !! »

Pour le calmer, Voldemort l'embrassa férocement, mordant sa lèvre inférieure la meurtrissant un peu plus à chaque fois. Leurs dents s'entrechoquaient. Au lieu de le calmer, Voldemort avait attisait en lui le feu du désir. Mais Harry était vierge de toute intrusion quelle qu'elle soit, heureusement pour Voldemort qui en était ravi. Son Harry était à lui et rien qu'à lui, à personne d'autre. Personne n'aurait le loisir de le toucher comme lui l'aurait touché. Le sort fut levé et Harry noua ses bras au cou du Serpentard qui avait placé déjà un genou dans l'entrejambe d'Harry. Harry avait carrément arraché la robe de sorcier de Voldemort qui avait fait de même avec celle d'Harry. Ce n'était pas réellement un acte d'amour, ça c'était sûr !! Voldemort voulait prendre ce qui lui revenait de droit tandis qu'Harry voulait vider sa colère. Ils se retrouvèrent rapidement nus. Les deux érections se frottaient vigoureusement. Voldemort se détacha d'Harry pour l'observer. Il était beau comme un dieu, ainsi offert.

-« Tu es magnifique !! » souffla Voldemort.

Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur la verge tendue de son amant. Il joua avec elle avant de la prendre entièrement en bouche. Il la suça avec avidité, surtout le gland pourpre et violacé de son amant recueillant au passage des perles de sperme. Harry finit par se déverser dans la bouche de Voldemort qui avala le tout. Maintenant, l'heure de prendre ce qui était à lui était arrivée. Il plaqua entièrement Harry contre le mur, et s'aida d'un sort pour le maintenir légèrement élevé. Il le pénétra d'un coup sec. Harry mordit l'épaule de Voldemort pour ne pas crier. Cependant Voldemort n'alla pas plus loin, il attendit qu'Harry n'ait plus mal. Lorsque ce dernier commença à remuer un peu, Voldemort prit le train en marche (nda : excusez-moi l'expression !!) pour faire venir Harry en même temps que lui, il entoura donc le sexe de son amant avec sa main et calqua la même cadence que ses coups de reins. Harry se raidit brusquement et Voldemort le suivit dans sa conquête du plaisir. Voldemort se retira doucement, les jambes d'Harry touchèrent le sol mais comme elles étaient flasques, il se laissa tomber au sol sans chercher à se retenir.

-« Tu es calmé ? demanda narquoisement Voldemort en l'embrassant.

-... »

Voldemort fit une chose qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis longtemps, il sourit. Harry lui demanda de l'aide pour se relever mais au lieu de ça, Voldemort le prit dans ses bras.

-« TOOOOMMM !! Arrête ça !! » dit-il en essayant de se dégager.

Voldemort se tendit, voilà fort longtemps qu'il n'avait plus entendu ce prénom sortir de la bouche de quelqu'un pour l'appeler. Harry perçut le trouble de SON Mage Noir.

-« Préfères-tu que je t'appelle toujours Voldemort ?? demanda Harry en caressant doucement la joue de son aimé.

-Non, Tom me convient, je t'avoue que c'est tout de même bizarre de me faire appeler Tom. Mais soit, je suis Tom Voldemort !! ... Mais toi, tu vas attraper froid, nu, comme un ver !!

-Tu es tout autant dévêtu que moi, mon canard en sucre (nda : sorry, c'est sorti comme ça !!) !! Je suis sûr que tu serais le premier à te dévouer pour me réchauffer !! murmura Harry sensuellement.

-Il n'y aurait pas de problème pour ça mon cœur !! »

Tom l'embrassa langoureusement, il finit par arriver dans la chambre d'Harry, anciennement celle de Sirius. Harry s'était endormi dans ses bras.

-« Dors mon ange !! » dit-il en se couchant à ses côtés.

Il rabattit les couvertures sur eux. Il devait être vingt-deux heures et ils n'avaient rien mangé. Le lendemain, matin, on frappa à la porte. Harry se leva et enfila rapidement quelque chose. Il ferma la porte de sa chambre, on ne sait jamais, valait mieux ne rien risquer. Il ouvrit la porte d'entrée et tomba sur...

-« Tonks ??

-Salut Harry !! » fit-elle gênée.

Harry la toisa froidement.

-« Que veux-tu ?

-Dumbledore m'a demandé de... »

C'était le prénom a ne pas prononcer « Dumbledore ».

-« Où es-tu mon cœur ? »

Tonks fut surprise.

-« Oh, je vois que tu es occupé !! »

Tom vit Harry et décida de jouer un peu pour voir si on le reconnaissait. Il ouvrit la porte et prit Harry par la taille avant de déposer un baiser au coin de ses lèvres. Il était habillé en tout et pour tout d'un drap !!

-« Tu ne nous présentes pas ? demanda Tom en parfait compagnon.

-Elle allait partir ! Au revoir Nymphadora ! »

Il referma la porte.

-« Es-tu fou ? demanda Harry.

-Oui, fou de toi !! répliqua Tom en l'embrassant. Elle ne m'a pas reconnu, c'est l'essentiel !! »

Ils décidèrent de prendre leur bain ensemble avant de manger. Mais cela dérapa et Harry finit par se faire prendre dans l'eau, dans la baignoire !!

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu !! Vos impressions, vos sentiments, vos critiques sont les bienvenues dans une review.

BIG KISS

A.M-Shinigami


	4. Discussion Importante

Auteur : Ariane Maxwell-Shinigami

Couple : ... à vous de découvrir

Disclaimer : Rien est à moi sauf la fic !!

_**Reviews :**_

_Onarluca :_

Tout de même, moi tuer Harry et Tom !! Faut même pas y penser !! lol !! Tu oublies juste une chose !! C'est que Tonks n'a pas reconnu Voldemort, elle va dire ce qu'elle a vu, oui, mais elle ne peut pas dire que c'est Voldemort puisqu'elle ne l'a pas reconnu !! Peut-être que si elle l'avait détaillé un peu plus elle aurait vu quelque chose de suspect mais pour le moment... nada !! Sumimasen !! lol !! Puis j'aime beaucoup Remus et il ne faut pas oublier qu'il l'aime presque autant que Sirius !! Donc, je ne pense pas à le tuer aussi !! BIG KISS !!

_Genevieve Black :_

Pas de problème !! Et comme je l'ai dit, Tonks n'a pas reconnu le Lord !! Elle va seulement dire qu'elle a vu Harry et un homme et que cet homme était en petite tenue !! Cependant, cela mènera à une enquête !! BIG KISS !!

_Orphée Potter :_

Bin, suite aux conseils d'une rewieuveuse, je vais plutôt étoffer les chapitres que les publier rapidement, donc, cela variera !! Sans compter que je n'ai pas encore commencé mes dev de vacs !! lol !! Et Harry déménagera chez Tom que lorsqu'il sera découvert !! Quant à ce que Dumbledore les sépare, c'est tout bonnement impossible !! Je ne le laisserai pas faire !! lol !! BIG KISS !!

_Gally-chan :_

Okay, pas de problème, voilà la suite !! BIG KISS !!

_Andadrielle :_

Voir Harry péter une autre cloche pour qu'il puisse à nouveau se faire « baiser » !! :D !! Oh oui, Anda est vraiment une sadique !! lol !! Merci Dada !! lol !! BIG KISS ma grande !!

_Zick :_

Mercieeeuh pour la reviewwweeeuh !!!

_Nora :_

Chuis désolée de ne pas t'avoir répondu la première fois mais j'ai posté le troisième chapitre le jour où tu as écrit la review, donc la je te réponds pour les deux reviews !! Merci bcp et sous l'influence d'une certaine revieweuse, je vais tenter de mettre de plus long chapitre !! Malheureusement pour ceux qui lisent toutes mes fics, cela ne s'accordera qu'à cette fic !! BIG KISS Nora !!

_Isilme.elfe :_

Bin pk je l'ai pas dit ??? c'est une bonne question !! Et mon e-mail complet : ou alors pour msn, mais si tu as msn et que tu veux qu'on parle et tout, tu me le diras dans le mail ?? Sinon, je suis contente que tu aimes ma fic !! Attention, faut pas trop baver tout de même !! Lol !! Bis kiss !!

_Sybel 26 :_

Salut !! Alors, ça y'est, j'ai changé le chapitre 3 mais pas le titre que j'ai conservé !! Je pense comme toi qu'il est vrai qu'il croit toujours en l'amour, l'amitié, etc... mais je pars du fait qu'Harry se sent tellement trahi par tous qu'il ne veut plus faire confiance, du coup, il met tout le monde dans le même sac !! Je suis d'accord avec la prise de pouvoir que tu m'as conseillé, mais cela dit je compte d'abord suivre le plan 2, je pense que c'est mieux qu'on le découvre au fur et à mesure de l'histoire. Et le fait qu'il vire tout le monde de Square Grimmault entraînera des questions j'en suis parfaitement consciente, c'était dans le but, mais évidemment on va mettre cela sur le compte de la crise de celui qui a perdu son parrain !! En ce qui concerne l'étoffement, merci, je pense que tu as raison, il faut vraiment que je m'habitue à décrire les personnages et les lieux !! Et je trouve que tu as de superbes théories sur les pseudo-amis d'Harry, il me tarde de lire tes commentaires sur la famille Weasley !! Big kiss !!

_Vif d'Or :_

Chuis contente que petite balle dorée te plaise parce que moi j'ai trouvé ça mignon aussi !! lol !! En effet, mais il ne faut pas perdre à l'esprit que le véritable méchant de l'histoire enfin, si on peut l'appeler ainsi reste Voldemort !! Alors des fics Harry/Tom que j'ai vraiment apprécié :

-Réponse au défi 2 de de Lady Jedusor, que je salue au passage, écrite par Bunny Anoushka Kalika Arwen.

-Mensonges et secrets, écrite par eva Jedusor.

-Un autre destin écrite par Alexia Feret.

-Bound écrite par Nakhemda.

-Le souhait, sûrement une des meilleures écrite par Sophie Black et la suite d'un chapitre d'ailleurs j'attends la suite... donc la réalité.

-Je t'hais ou je t'aime écrite par Kasumy12.

Voilà !! J'espère que tu les apprécieras autant que moi !! Big kiss !!

_Arwen19 :_

Merci ta review et sympa !! La suite en bas !! lol !! Big kiss !!

_Nepheria :_

Okay, je continue dans le même sens !! Big kiss !!

_BellaSidious :_

Merci pour ta review, et mais le couple T/H n'est pas le plus beau, il est un des plus beau !! Il est ex-æquo avec S/H, moi c'est ce que je pense !! . Enfin, chacun son avis n'est-ce pas ?? lol !! Big kiss !!

_Alinemcb54 :_

Merci, juste merci !! Et voilà la suite !! Big kiss !!

**Merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui lisent et qui reviews et même ceux qui ne review pas mais qui pensent !! Et la suite est juste en bas, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira et...**

**Voldemort : Toujours le même discours, t'en a pas marre à force ???**

**Ariane : Alors toi, crois-moi !! Si tu continues comme ça, tu vas mourir !! **

**Voldemort : Impossible, tu m'aimes trop pour ça !!**

**Ariane : ...**

**Voldemort : Trouve quelque chose à dire contre ça !!**

**Ariane : ...**

**Voldemort : Je t'ai définitivement cloué le bec !! Tu tiens à moi !!**

**TU ES A MOI !**

Ils décidèrent de prendre leur bain ensemble avant de manger. Mais cela dérapa et Harry finit par se faire prendre dans l'eau, dans la baignoire !!

Chapitre 4 : Discussion Importante !!

Ils descendirent dans la salle à manger afin de prendre leur petit-déjeuner. La salle à manger était vraiment très grande, si bien qu'Harry se demandait pour quelle raison elle était aussi grande. Tout était énorme dans ce manoir des Black, les pièces étaient pratiquement toutes éclairées par des lustres et des chandeliers sauf les cachots où seuls les rayons du soleil pouvaient les éclairer. On pouvait entendre des cris et des jurons s'élever du tableau de la mère de Sirius. Les tentures aux fenêtres étaient argentées avec des motifs évoquant les Serpentard. C'est exactement à ce moment qu'ils se rendit compte d'une chose, une chose très importante, il n'était plus vierge et plutôt deux fois qu'une !! Il n'était plus vierge !! Il avait été pris contre un mur et contre les bords d'une baignoire, pour ses premières fois, il trouvait cela quelque peu agité. Ce fut sur ces pensées qu'il vit Tom arriver et s'asseoir sur une chaise. Il s'assit à son tour à sa droite, comme si cela avait toujours était sa place.

-« Que veux-tu manger, Harry ?? demanda Voldemort

-C'est une bonne question, qu'est-ce que tu as l'habitude de manger ? Parce que moi, les Dursley ne me nourrissaient pas beaucoup, pain rassit et un verre d'eau faisait parfaitement l'affaire !! Et puis, que va-t-on faire de mon cousin ?? Tu peux me dire ??

-Ce que l'on va faire de ton cousin, je l'ignore, peut-être le torturer un peu, mais tu n'y assistera pas !!

-Oh !! fit Harry surpris. Et pourrais-je savoir pourquoi ??

-Excuse-moi Harry mais, jusque là, tes motivations restent dans le seul but de te venger de ceux qui t'ont fait du mal, donc, je ne peux pas exactement te considérer comme un des nôtres !! »

Harry se leva.

-« Tu m'as pourtant appelé le Prince des Ténèbres !! Que cela signifierait-il si tu ne me considérais pas comme un des tiens ???

-Ce titre, je l'ai sorti dans le but de te faire réagir, je souhaiterais que tu le portes mais... tant que nous serons dans ta phase de vengeance, ce titre ne te sera pas accordé !! Tu n'es que mon compagnon, mon amant, mon âme-sœur et tu pourrais être bien plus mais seulement en temps voulu !!

-Que ce soit clair entre nous tout de même !! Je ne compte pas porter ta marque !!

-Mais je ne te le demande pas !! Sache que j'attendrai le jour où tu me rejoindras complètement dans mes idéaux.

-Pourquoi tuer des moldus ?? Pourquoi leur faire payer l'erreur de ton père !! »

A ce moment-là, les yeux du Seigneur Noir devinrent flamboyants. Il était vraiment en colère, oui, mais contre qui ? Il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Harry de poser des questions s'il désirait que celui-ci le rejoigne, mais en même temps, une question dans ce genre faisait ressurgir des sentiments, des souvenirs qu'il croyait enfouis au plus profond de lui-même.

-« Tu ne sais rien de ce qu'à été ma vie auprès de cet être immonde !! Ce répugnant personnage !! Faire payer les moldus est une faible compensation !! N'as-tu jamais remarqué que tout les moldus que j'attaquais avaient un lourd casier judiciaire ?? N'as-tu jamais remarqué cela ??

-Soit, et pour les Aurors, leurs familles, les « sang-de-bourbe » comme tu le dit !! répliqua Harry.

-Les sang-de-bourbe, c'est une histoire de génération, je ne fais qu'accomplir la tâche du Grand Salazar Serpentard, mon ancêtre d'une quinzaine de génération !! Quant aux Aurors, ils se mettent en travers de mon chemin, s'ils ne veulent pas me laisser tranquille alors ils en subissent les conséquences !!

-Tu ne pourrais pas juste leur envoyer un sortilège au lieu de les tuer !!

-Désolé, mais je ne suis pas aussi patient que tu ne le crois !! Tu sais, je ne veux qu'une chose, moi !! C'est la paix dans le monde magique, mais tant que Dumbledore ou un de ses partisans survivra, le monde ne sera pas tel que je le conçois, de plus, il y a de vrais incompétents au ministère de la magie !!

-Et cela implique obligatoirement leur mort ??

-J'ai toujours fonctionné comme ça !! Ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que je vais changer !! Même pour toi Harry !! Je reste ce que je suis !!

-Soit !! Je dois y aller !! »

Il partit pour réfléchir dans sa chambre. Il entra dans celle-ci et resta dos à la porte avant de se laisser glisser à même le sol. Il se prit la tête en ses mains et ferma les yeux. C'était vrai après tout, il était dans une phase de vengeance !! Il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Tom de se méfier de lui, qu'est-ce qui pouvait lui assurer qu'après s'être vengé de Dumbledore, Snape, Hermione et Ron il n'allait pas se battre contre lui. Il fallait avouer que malgré la prise de connaissance des complémentaires, les deux concernés étaient... étaient bizarres face à cela. Harry était content d'avoir quelqu'un mais il ne savait pas si c'était seulement une attirance magique ou une autre attirance, mais ce qu'il n'avait pas analysé c'est qu'avoir une attirance quelconque était une réaction chimique, donc cela revenait au même. Tom, lui, c'était comme Harry sauf qu'il n'avait pas attendu pour ressentir des sentiments à l'égard de son ex-ennemi mortel. Malgré le complémentarisme entre leurs deux magies, Tom gardait une lucidité hallucinante. Normalement, être complémentaire avait pour effet ou conséquence de ne pas pouvoir se détacher de l'autre. Mais, là... cela avait pris un tout autre tournant. Harry se demandait, s'interrogeait sur ses motivations... A vrai dire, il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait suivi l'homme, il ne savait pas pourquoi il lui avait permis l'homme de prendre son cousin... quoi que... à y bien penser, il le savait... mais il ne savait pas pourquoi il lui avait permis de prendre son bien le plus précieux. Toutes ses questions se bousculaient dans sa tête.

'_Est-ce que je regrette ? Non, bien sur que je ne regrette pas !! Quoi que j'aurais voulu que ça se fasse dans un lit !! Mais sinon, je ne regrette pas !! Comment pourrais-je regretter alors que j'en ai encore envie ?? Je devrais aussi m'en vouloir parce qu'il ne faut pas oublier qu'il a tué mes parents mais je ne peux pas parce que... parce que quoi ??? Je ne sais pas... c'est justement ce parce que... que je veux savoir ! Bon sang, tout de même, c'est Voldemort !! _

**_Oui mais je l'..._**

_Nan, c'est trop tôt pour dire ça... je ne peux pas dire ça après quoi... _

_**Après avoir fait l'amour avec lui !!** _

_Non !! enfin si mais..._

_**Pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'il y ait un mais !!! Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu te compliques la vie !! Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne laisses pas les événements venir à toi tout simplement ??**_

_Parce que ma vie n'a jamais été simple !! Comment pourrait-elle devenir simple si elle ne l'a jamais été ?? Je ne connais pas la notion de simplicité !!_

_**C'est ce que tu veux bien croire parce que tu as peur !! Voilà la vérité, tu as peur de te tromper, de te fourvoyer, tu en as tellement peur que ça en devient maladif !!**_

Nan, c'est faux, je n'ai pas peur !! Je n'ai pas peur, c'est juste que... 

_**Tu n'es pas capable de formuler une suite convenable !!**_

Harry s'interrompit dans ses pensées car il entendit un bruit de porte. Il se leva, il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il avait pleuré, il ouvrit la porte et traversa le couloir pour arriver devant la porte d'entrée, il ne vit personne. Il se retourna vers le salon et regarda sur la table à manger. Il y avait un mot, bref mais explicatif. Il se rendit compte aussi que c'était la première fois qu'il lisait l'écriture de son bien-aimé sans que celui-ci ait des intentions de le tuer.

_« Harry, _

_Je rentre au manoir Voldemort, j'ai des affaires à régler, je souhaite te revoir bientôt et espère que notre petite discussion ne t'aura pas trop chamboulé. Sache que quelque soit ton choix, je t'aime !!_

_Bien à toi_

_TV »_

Il soupira. Que devait-il faire, après tout, n'était-il pas censé être du côté de la lumière ??

Je suis du côté de la lumière mais j'ai été manipulé toute ma vie !! 

_**Si on y regarde de près, Tom aussi est du côté de la lumière !!**_

T'appelle tuer le côté de la lumière ?? 

_**Bon... on peut appeler son côté le côté gris !! Parce qu'à mon avis, il veut le bien du monde sorcier sans le contrôle de Dumbledore et sa pensée c'est qu'il faut quelqu'un qui a une poigne de fer pour diriger ce monde !! Mais ne dit-on pas que pour faire une omelette il faut casser des œufs ??**_

Peut-être mais... 

_**Arrête de dire mais et fonce... Vous feriez bien de mettre en place ta vengeance et toi tu ferais mieux de mettre en place un plan d'action pour lui prouver que tu es de son côté !!**_

Je suis de son côté ?? 

_**En douterais-tu ??**_

Nan, il faut que je lui prouve !! 

Sur ces bonnes résolutions entre lui et lui, Harry se dépêcha de s'habiller. Il avait mis un T-Shirt rouge ouvert au dernier bouton et un pantalon noir assez près du corps. Il était sur le point de partir quand il entendit la sonnerie. Il jura tout haut.

-« Qui c'est ? demanda-t-il.

-C'est Remus, Harry, ouvre-moi !! »

Harry hésita mais il décida de prendre le temps et de lui ouvrir. Quand il ouvrit la porte il vit que Remus semblait en assez bonne santé, pas comme les autres fois où il le voyait comme si la pleine lune venait de passer.

-« Remus, quelle bonne surprise !! dit-il avec un sourire forcé.

-Ôte-moi ce sourire hypocrite de ton visage Harry !! dit Remus quelque peu amusé. Tu allais sortir ? dit-il en regardant les habits d'Harry.

-Oui, en effet !! Si tu pouvais repasser ce serait hyper sympa de ta part !!

-Puis-je savoir qui est l'heureux élu ?? »

Remus savait qu'Harry était gay, de toute manière dans le monde actuel, cela n'avait plus d'importance parce que les trois couples pouvaient procréer. La magie opérait pour créer l'enfant de l'union des deux personnes et de la magie. Harry avait peur que Remus avec son odorat hyper développé découvre qu'il était avec Tom Voldemort mais apparemment comme il ne l'avait jamais réellement rencontré il ne semblait pas connaître l'odeur.

-« Euh... c'est à dire que...

-Tu veux garder ça pour toi !! J'espère au moins que tu t'es protégé !! »

Harry était d'autant plus gêné car il ne parvenait pas à être méchant avec Remus. Quand il a su qu'il avait été un des meilleurs amis de ses parents et le meilleur ami de Sirius, il l'avait considéré comme un second parrain plutôt que comme un ancien professeur. A la mort de Sirius, Remus l'avait aidé et consolé alors qu'il était dans un tel état de tristesse que plus rien ne lui faisait envie. Remus lui avait raconté avec nostalgie leurs sept années à Poudlard tout en faisant gaffe en parlant de Peter Pettigrow alias Quedver. Il avait lui-même demandé à ce que la maison de Sirius ne soit plus le QG de l'Ordre du Phœnix pendant un certain temps, il y avait emménagé avec Harry pour éviter que ce dernier ne fasse des bêtises. Il l'avait relevé lorsqu'il était tombé dans son monde virtuel où il vivait avec ses parents et les maraudeurs sauf... A bien y réfléchir, Remus avait toujours été là, il ne l'avait jamais laissé tomber contrairement à certaines personnes. On avait l'impression que cela faisait des années qu'il était mort et pourtant cela ne faisait que quelques mois. Après la phrase de Remus, il lui sourit gentiment, c'était le premier sourire sincère qu'il avait fait.

-« Tu fais bien de me le rappeler !! _Contracepto rapido_ !! » prononça-t-il en tenant sa baguette vers lui.

Remus le regardait avec une petite lueur de malice comme la lueur que l'on pouvait voir dans les yeux du directeur. Il regardait ce jeune homme qu'il avait vu pour la première fois lorsqu'il était petit, quand il avait eu comme élève, quand il l'avait consolé et maintenant. Le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est qu'Harry avait beaucoup grandi, trop rapidement d'ailleurs, il ne devrait pas penser qu'il a le sort du monde sur ses épaules. Il aurait du vivre dans l'insouciance du moment et non sous une célébrité qui lui rappelait sans cesse la mort de ses parents.

-« Harry, je m'inquiète pour toi !! dit Remus en le regardant dans les yeux.

-Il ne faut pas, je vais bien mieux que ces derniers mois, je t'assure !! J'ai... j'ai fais mon deuil, Sirius est... il est mort et il ne reviendra pas !! Nous devons continuer à vivre... autant que faire ce peut !!

-Tu es sûr ?? Et pourquoi as-tu piqué cette colère l'autre jour ??? »

Harry se remémora ce qu'il s'était passé après qu'il fut parti de chez les Dursley. Il se remémora avoir cassé ce qui lui tombait sous la main et aussi... et aussi la perte de sa virginité. Il rougit quelque peu sous ce souvenir et pinça ses lèvres.

-« Euh... un mauvaise nouvelle qui m'a énervée... et qui ne concerne que moi !! » finit-il en voyant que Remus allait poser une question.

Il acquiesça. Il n'avait pas le choix, il n'allait pas forcer son... son filleul dirais-je à lui parler.

-« Je veux juste que tu saches que je suis avec toi !! Toujours !! Et que... que je t'aime Harry, tu es comme mon petit frère que je dois protéger, alors fais bien attention à toi okay ??

-Merci Remus !! dit-il dans un sourire.

-Toujours là !! » répéta-t-il.

Ils s'enlacèrent. Harry avait retrouvé une protection, il avait maintenant la protection de Remus et celle de Tom.

Voilà, désolée pour le retard, j'ai eu un grand contretemps !! Pis comme d'hab, j'attends vos reviews, c'est pour moi un réel plaisir de vous lire !! J'espère que la longueur de ce chapitre vous plaira !!

BIG KISS

A.M-Shinigami


	5. Première nuit au manoir Voldemort !

Auteur : Ariane Maxwell-Shinigami

Couple : ... à vous de découvrir

Disclaimer : Rien est à moi sauf la fic !!

_**Reviews :**_

_Farahon :_

Alors merci pour ta review et euh... voilà la suite !! Big kiss !!

_Onarluca :_

Merci pour la review et pour les compliments, big kiss !!

_Vif d'Or :_

Je pense qu'il y a de quoi être mêlé, je pense !! Contente que cela soit bien ressortit !! J'espère que tu apprécieras autant que moi les histoires que je t'ai dites !! Big kiss et merci pour la review !!

_Grissoune :_

J'espère que malgré le temps que je mette à poster mes fics tu continueras à lire !! Je le fais pas exprès mais j'ai aussi ma petite vie d'adolescente !! lol !! Donc voilà !! Big kiss merci pour la review !!

_Andadrielle :_

Toi pas sadique !!! Lol !!! Tu as raison, tout le monde est sadique même tout au fond de lui !! Le monde virtuel vient de moi et je pense que, ouais sûrement il y aura un chapitre, tu sais, on ne se remet pas d'une mort comme ça !! Surtout que comme c'était le dernier représentant légal de sa famille c'est d'autant plus dure, heureusement qu'il y a Remus !! et c'était dans mes intentions, je tiens trop à Remus et Sevy aussi pour les faire mourir !! Sacré sentimentale !! lol !! Big kiss ma grande et merci pour ta review !!

_Sybel 26 :_

Contente que les descriptions t'aient plu !! Je dois dire que tu as raison, à la relecture c'est plus simple de situer et d'imaginer la pièce dans laquelle est le personnage !! Quand à ce que tu m'as proposé ne t'inquiète pas !! C'est en cours, je t'avouerai que je n'avais pas pensé à mettre la p......... dans ce sens ni même à la modifier mais tu as eu une très bonne idée que je vais exploiter !! Quand à Remus et Severus, je les aime trop pour les tuer, pis, quand à Peter, il est mort car Harry à demander sa tête avec celle de Lestrange à Tom !! Et j'ai donc échangé première fois par une autre formulation quand à la lettre que tu trouve froide, je pense que même si Tom est follement amoureux d'Harry j'ai précisé que le complémentarisme agissait différemment sur eux et que donc ils gardaient une part de lucidité donc il ne faut pas oublier que Tom est et restera toujours Lord Voldemort !! Il a son caractère bien à lui !! Mais j'ai rajouté que quelque que soit le choix qui fera, il l'aime !! Voilou !! Il me tarde de lire tes commentaires sur Sev' !! Big kiss et merci de me lire en profondeur !!

_Zick :_

En effet, il y a de quoi se poser des questions !! Ma foi, je pense qu'il se pose les bonnes !! Et le passage de la baignoire... ralala !! J'ai décidé que dans un chapitre à venir peut-être celui-là il y aura un petit lemon !! C'est bizarre mais j'ai du mal à les écrire !! J'espère que tu apprécieras cependant !! Voilà la SUITE !! Big kiss et merci pour ta review !!

_Nepheria :_

Pas de problème, la suite... la suite... la suite... la voilà !!! big kiss merci pour la review !!

_Lady Jedusor :_

Merci pour ta review !! Cependant et heureuse que la longueur du chapitre convienne cependant je ferai un effort surhumain pour en faire de plus en plus long !! lol, ce ne sera pas vraiment un effort !! lol !! La rapidité, j'essaye de faire vite, je te le jure !! Big kiss !!

_Alicemcb54 :_

Merci pour la review, et la suite est juste en bas !! Big kiss !!

_Léa :_

Merci pour ta review, et c'est vrai qu'il ne faudrait pas qu'Harry devienne un fanatique de Tom !! Merci de dire que j'écris bien ça fait super plaisir, puis j'espère que tu continueras à lire.

**TU ES A MOI !**

-Toujours là !! » répéta-t-il.

Ils s'enlacèrent. Harry avait retrouvé une protection, il avait maintenant la protection de Remus et celle de Tom.

Chapitre 5 : Première nuit au manoir Voldemort !!

Au contact de la cape de Remus, il remarqua qu'il avait besoin d'une cape noir pour entrer au manoir Voldemort, il voyait mal les mangemorts, le laisser entrer. Remus accepta de le laisser, Harry prit sa cape et sortit de la maison laissant un petit mot aux personnes qui auraient idée de venir le voir.

_Je ne suis pas là jusqu'à la rentrée et donc jusqu'aux vacances de la Toussaint. Cette maison est définitivement mienne et le QG de l'Ordre n'existe plus au sein de cette maison, que la première personne à découvrir ce mot le dise à chaque membre de l'Ordre, je prends des vacances !!_

_H.P_

Il se dirigea hors des protections anti-transplanage et pensa fort à son aimé, il arriva dans un pré et de loin, à deux ou trois kilomètres, il pouvait distinguer le majestueux manoir Voldemort. Il marcha assez vite et parvint rapidement aux portes du manoir. En arrivant, il avait bien fait attention à ce que son visage ne soit pas visible. Il allait s'annoncer lorsque les grandes portes s'ouvrirent, un elfe de maison lui fit face.

-« Je dois conduire Monsieur Harry Potter, Monsieur dans les appartements que mon maître lui a attribué !! Gardez soigneusement votre cape, en aucun cas on ne doit voir votre visage !! »

Bien que surpris, Harry acquiesça. Il était étonné de pouvoir rentrer ainsi, apparemment Tom avait prévu sa venue. Il entra en compagnie de l'elfe, il s traversèrent le Hall d'entrée qui était désert, en effet, Tom était encore en réunion avec ses principaux généraux. Le manoir semblait être constitué comme le château de Poudlard sauf qu'il n'y avait pas autant d'étages, seulement quatre mais c'était déjà beaucoup. Ils montèrent le premier étage, dans les escaliers, Harry pouvait voir la beauté du Hall. Si le Hall était comme ça, que cela devait-il être aux étages !

Harry voyait les tableaux parler entre eux, les lustres qui éclairaient la salle, des tentures vertes et argents aux fenêtres qui démontraient bien là l'appartenance de ce manoir à la maison des Serpentard. En parlant de Serpentard, il y avait plusieurs tableaux à son effigie et pour finir le tapis était de la couleur du sol mais quelque chose, une image en ressortait lorsque l'on était en hauteur, un magnifique cobra dans toute sa grandeur. On aurait dit qu'il allait bouger. Arrivés au premier étage, la première chose que vit Harry ce fut Nagini. L'elfe se cacha derrière Harry.

#Le maître a senti ta venue, il m'a demandé de vérifier, as-tu un message à lui faire passer ? demanda Nagini.

Dis-lui que je l'attendrai dans mes appartements à la fin de sa réunion !!#

Le serpent baissa sa tête, Harry le vit monter le deuxième escalier avant qu'il ne disparaisse de sa vision. La deuxième porte à gauche du troisième étage était restée entrouverte pour permettre à Nagini de rentrer. Nagini se dirigea vers son maître qui l'avait aperçu, il s'interrompit. Nagini s'arrêta devant son maître. Tous ses généraux attendaient que Voldemort parle le fourchelangue. Tous étaient subjugués par la beauté de cette langue et attendaient toujours le moment où il allait parler en fourchelangue. Lorsque Voldemort était en fureur, il parlait le fourchelangue pour punir ses mangemorts ce qui mettait un peu plus de mystère autour de leur maître. Sans compter que depuis qu'il avait retrouvé son corps d'adolescent, cette langue lui donnait plus de charme.

#Avais-je raison Nagini ? Mon amour est-il bien arrivé ?

Oui, maître, le jeune Potter et bien là !! Il vous attend à la fin de la réunion dans les appartements que vous lui avez attribués !!

Autre chose ??

C'est l'elfe de maison Pinky qui s'occupe du jeune Potter !!

Donc, il n'y a pas de problème, vas voir Harry et dis-lui de dire à Pinky que c'est elle qui s'occupera personnellement de lui. Tiens-lui compagnie le temps que j'arrive !!

Oui maître !!#

Le serpent repartit pour aller à la rencontre de son futur second maître.

-« Reprenons Messieurs !!... » dit Voldemort à ses généraux qui avait suivi l'échange.

Harry s'installa dans sa chambre, elle était très grande comme le reste du domaine sans aucun doute. Et à son grand étonnement rouge et argent, les fenêtres avaient des cadres blancs sculptés à la main et ces cadres comme si cette chambre avait toujours été la sienne représentaient un serpent enlaçant un lion, symbole de sa maison. Dans la chambre, il y avait deux parties séparées par un mur incomplet. Quand on entrait, on tombé sur la partie de la chambre à coucher. Il y avait un lit deux places avec des draps de soie verts émeraudes, une table de chevet dans le style de la bourgeoisie anglaise avec des formes bizarres mais jolies à regarder.

Dans l'autre partie de la chambre, il y avait un sofa en cuir noir, une grande étagère comportant tous ses livres de sixième année plus des livres de magie noire et blanche, des livres sur les transformations, sur les Animagus et bien d'autres. Il y avait un bureau et une chaise dans le même style que la table de chevet et sur son bureau il y avait une grosse boule flottante mais il ne savait pas ce que c'était. Harry s'installa sur le lit pour voir s'il était moelleux, et de la chance pour lui, Tom semblait avoir prévu qu'il aimait ce genre de lit parce qu'il était très confortable. Il se leva pour voir la seconde pièce et pris un livre, un livre sur les Animagus. Il alla s'asseoir sur le lit dos à la porte. Nagini arriva et se dirigea vers Harry.

#Jeune Potter, mon maître me dit qu'il faut que tu dise Pinky qu'elle sera ton elfe de maison attitré, elle t'aidera à te repérer dans la maison.#

Harry n'avait pas entendu Nagini tellement il était plongé dans sa lecture. Le serpent fut étonné mais ne fit rien de plus que de l'observer, sans qu'il comprenne pourquoi, le livre tomba à terre au bout d'un moment. Harry, lui, voyait de plus en plus distinctement les visages de Sirius, James, Lily et Remus. Le serpent, un peu paniqué, car s'il y avait un problème, Voldemort ne serait pas content, alla à la sortie pour prévenir son maître.

_Bonjour Harry, te voilà à nouveau parmi nous !! dit James._

_Ce dernier était habillé avec ne robe de sorcier rouge bordeaux, Lily à la façon moldu, une mini-jupe verte bouteille qui mettait en valeur la couleur de ses yeux et un chemisier blanc sous lequel elle portait un dos-nu blanc avec des motifs. Elle devait avoir vingt ans, tout comme le reste de la troupe. Au fond de lui, Harry savait qu'il rêvait, ses parents ne pouvaient l'avoir eu à quatre ans ! Mais il persistait à rester dans ce monde si accueillant, lui tendant les bras. Lily était aux fourneaux, elle préparait un fondant au chocolat, il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il était dans la cuisine. Il vit avec amusement son père essayer de goûter le plat et Lily qui le frappait doucement pour lui dire que c'était pas bien._

_Harry chéri, dit Lily. Peux-tu mettre la table avant que ton père ne mange tout et tout seul ! finit-elle dans un petit rire._

_Ce rire réchauffa le cœur d'Harry. Il s'avança vers les assiettes et mit le couvert._

_Lily, franchement tu exagères !! J'aurais partagé !!_

_C'est ça Cornedrue !! dit Sirius en rigolant._

_Si, j'aurais partagé, disons un vingtième de cette merveilleuse pâte à chacun de vous !! continua James._

_C'est trop généreux Corny !! dit Remus._

_Je sais Lunard !! Ma bonté me perdra !!_

_A ces mots, Harry laissa les assiettes qui se fracassèrent au sol dans un grand bruit. Tous regardèrent Harry._

_Chéri, tu as un problème ?_

_Harry avait baissé sa tête, des larmes coulaient abondamment sur ses joues, et elles étaient visibles du côté des deux mondes._

Tom avait accouru suite aux paroles de Nagini.

#Maître, maître, le jeune Potter est tout bizarre, il ne bouge plus , il lisait un livre et ce livre est tombé sans que le jeune Potter ne le retienne !!#

Il s'était précipité pour voir ce qu'il se passait en disant que la réunion serait remise à plus tard. Il entra dans la pièce et jeta le sort d'insonorisation. Il prononça doucement le prénom d'Harry lequel ne répondait pas. Il contourna le lit pour lui faire face et ce qu'il vit lui fit peur. Harry avait les yeux dans le vague fixant un point invisible. Lorsque Tom posa sa main sur la joue d'Harry celui-ci ne réagit pas. Il était comme dans une transe. Tom fit alors quelque chose qu'il n'avait sûrement jamais fait, il prit Harry dans ses bras et s'adossa aux montants du lit sur un des oreillers et il lui caressa le front. Ses doigts errèrent sur la fine cicatrice en forme d'éclair.

Le temps passa ainsi, des secondes, des minutes, peut-être même une heure. Il savait que la seule chose à faire était d'attendre que ce soit Harry qui sorte de ce monde. Il se demandait ce qui l'avait plongé dans ce monde et ses yeux se posèrent sur le livre sur les Animagus, il se souvint que Nagini lui avait dit que le livre étai tombé. Au bout d'un moment, quelque chose le frappa, il voyait deux ruisseaux de larmes sous les yeux d'Harry. Il le serra plus fort dans l'espoir de le réconforter quelque peu. Harry commença à bouger puis il cria dans les deux mondes :

-« Oui, j'ai un problème, tout ceci n'existe pas, vous êtes tous morts sauf Lunard !! Je suis désolé... je...c'est la dernière fois que je reviens, il faut que je remonte la pente, je vous aime... adieu !! »

L'image d'Harry s'effaça du monde virtuel. En se réveillant de sa transe, il sentit deux bras le serrer fort. Il s'autorisa alors à pleurer. Il versa toutes les larmes qu'il avait refoulées, toutes ces larmes qu'il n'avait pas versées, il réalisa enfin pour de bon ce qu'il s'évertuait à nier. Il s'accrocha à Tom comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il croisa le regard triste et désolé de Tom, jamais on aurait pu voir ce regard dans les yeux du Seigneur Sombre si ça n'avait pas été Harry.

-« Ne me laisse pas !! souffla Harry les larmes qui continuaient de tracer un chemin sur son visage.

-Jamais je ne te laisserai !! Je... je t'aime Harry James Potter !! » finit-il dans un sourire.

C'était la première fois qu'il lui disait en face, il l'embrassa tendrement presque désespéré. Tom mit une main à la taille d'Harry pour le rapprocher de lui. Harry prit le visage de Tom entre ses mains. Le lien du complémentaire allait les lier par amour avoué et réciproque. Harry s'enivra de l'odeur de Tom, il émanait de Tom une odeur de vanille. Lentement, sans se presser, ils se redécouvrirent. Ils apprenaient leurs corps avec leurs doigts, leurs mains, leurs bouches. Tom voulait prouver à Harry qu'il n'était plus seul et qu'il l'aimait.

-« Je t'aime tant Harry, depuis plus longtemps que tu ne le croies !!

-Je crois que je t'aime Tom, je tombe inexorablement amoureux de toi, j'ai envie de toi, fais-moi l'amour !! souffla-t-il à son oreille.

Electrisé par l'innocence qui se dégageait d'Harry et les paroles dites, Tom retira lentement la chemise d'Harry qui fut envoyée au sol, il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il n'avait plus la sienne. La chemise noire de Tom était sur le lit, Tom embrassa le torse imberbe de toute pilosité, Harry lui traçait des arabesques sur le dos de Tom. Il gémissait sous les coups de langue experts de son amant surtout lorsque ce dernier faisait jouer un de ses mamelons entre ses dents. En le guidant d'une main, il le coucha sur le lit et se mit au-dessus de lui.

-« Voyons Harry, un peu de tenue !! fit-il pour le taquiner.

-Mmmmmh !! »

Tom rit doucement. Il remonta au cou d'Harry et laissa sa trace par l'intermédiaire d'un magnifique suçon. Harry avait ses mains dans les cheveux de Tom, les mains e Tom, elles, s'évertuaient à retirer le pantalon d'Harry. Il retira en même temps le boxer du Gryffondor. Harry avait sa tête inclinée en arrière, montrant bien que le plaisir était présent, les yeux mi-clos, il avait l'air d'un ange. Tom s'amusait à faire languir Harry, il voulait tester la résistance de ce dernier, car il n'avait pas encore éjaculer et bien qu'Harry savait y faire, il était novice donc la maîtrise de soi ne devait pas être très forte !!

-« S'il te plaît Tom...

-S'il te plaît quoi ? J'ignore absolument de quoi tu parles !!

-Tom... je ... s'il te plaît... je...

-Bah... c'est bon... tu as perdu tes mots... satisfaisons ton désir !! dit-il sensuellement. Vois-tu le problème est ici !! dit-il en touchant le gland du sexe d'Harry. En fait, je dirai même qu'il vient de toute cette zone !! dit-il en passant une main sur toute la longueur du sexe, Harry respirait difficilement. Comment pourrais-je t'aider ??

-Tom... gémit-il. Je t'en prie, fais quelque chose !!

-Avec plaisir !! »

Tom finit par prendre en bouche le sexe brûlant d'Harry dans sa bouche, il le lécha sur toute sa longueur, le cajola, le caressa. Harry se tortillait en gémissant fortement et finit par venir dans la bouche de Tom. Tom se délecta de la saveur d'Harry et l'embrassa pour qu'il goûte à lui-même. Harry était en train de reprendre son souffle lorsqu'il remarqua à juste titre qu'il avait eu son plaisir... seul !! Il se mit à penser fortement au fait que Tom perde son pantalon et son boxer, après tout puisque la magie sans baguette marchait lorsqu'il était en colère, elle devait bien marcher. Il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il avait fermé les yeux et lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il vit Tom dans son entière nudité, il arborait un visage étonné. Harry avait un sourire lubrique.

-« Tu devrais savoir pourtant que j'ai pratiquement autant de pouvoir que toi bien que je ne sois âgé que de seize ans !! Tu n'as pas eu ta part du gâteau, laisse-moi te la donner !!

-Mon plaisir c'est de voir la jouissance graver les traits de ton visage !!

-Et mon plaisir, c'est que toi et moi atteignons la jouissance !! Je t'ai demandé de me faire l'amour et j'attends toujours !! A moins que tu ne le veuilles plus !! dit-il en faisant en sorte que son érection qui revenait à la charge se frotte à celle de Tom lequel gémit.

-Tu me fais perdre la tête !! souffla-t-il.

-Heureux de le savoir !! Je t'aime !!

Sans même se préparer un temps soit peu, il se positionna le sexe de son amant sur son intimité et s'empala progressivement. Il eut une petite douleur mais il savait ce qu'il venait après. Tom avait étouffé un petit hoquet lorsqu'il sentit son sexe être entouré de chair. Harry s'autorisa à s'arrêter le temps de s'habituer à cette présence en lui. Puis il commença un petit mouvement de va-et-vient sur ce sexe. Doucement, lentement, il se leva pour s'enfoncer encore plus, après une « descente », Tom l'attira à lui et l'embrassa avant de le faire basculer pour changer la position. Harry noua ses jambes à la taille de Tom.

-« Vas-y Tom, accélère !! Prends-moi plus vite, n'aie pas peur de me faire mal !! »

Tom sourit tendrement et l'embrassa une nouvelle fois et recommença doucement son mouvement, augmentant petit à petit la vitesse. Harry était haletant, Tom aussi, ils ne respiraient qu'à petites bouffées d'air. Tom contrôlait de moins en moins ses coups et finit par déverser sa semence à l'intérieur d'Harry dans un râle profond et rauque. Il se retira après deux ou trois derniers coups de reins et se retira. Il se déplaça sur le côté et Harry vint se lover dans ses bras. Il s'endormit rapidement. Tom jouait avec une des mèches d'Harry.

-« Dors bien mon ange, car demain, une nouvelle journée s'annonce et je t'entraînerai à ce que tu dois savoir !! L'entraînement sera rude !! Mais tu y arriveras !! J'ai confiance en toi car je t'aime mon ange !! Ne m'en veux pas si je suis trop rude, mais tu verras que tout cela portera ses fruits !! » murmura-t-il.

Salut !! J'espère que cela vous a plu et que ça valait le coup d'attendre un tout petit peu !! J'attends vos reviews avec impatience !! Je vous embrasse tous et toutes très fort !! Et à bientôt !! Prochain chapitre : Entraînement à la dur !!

BIG KISS

Ariane Maxwell-Shinigami


	6. Le lien télépathique !

Auteur : Ariane Maxwell-Shinigami

Couple : … à vous de découvrir

Disclaimer : Rien est à moi sauf la fic !!

* * *

_**Reviews :**_

_Onarluca :_

Très contente que cela t'ait plus !! Merci du compliment et pour la review, à la prochaine !!

BIG KISS Artémis !!

_Orphée Potter :_

Mais je te pardonne, je ne t'en ai même jamais voulu :D !! Merci du compliment, c'est très gentil !! Et merci pour la review !!

BIG KISS !!

_Vif d'Or :_

Ouais, en effet !! Je n'avais pas le choix !! Il a maintenant la vie devant lui !! Faire le deuil de quelqu'un n'est jamais une mince à faire, mais une fois qu'on l'a fait, c'est une bonne chose de faite !! Même si c'est dure !! Et pour le moment entre Tom et Harry, quoi de plus naturel que d'être consolé dans les bras de celui qu'on aime ?? Ne ?? Sinon voilà !! Merci pour ta review !!

BIG KISS Vify !!

_Sybel 26 :_

Un titre plus sensas, comme quoi ?? Et pour le lien télépathique, c'est dans ce chapitre, je me suis trompée en annonçant « un entraînement à la dure !! » Par contre, j'avoue avoir oublié Nitta, pour les fringues, on peut supposer facilement que c'est Tom qui lui en a prêté !! Ce n'est pas parce que je le marque que je ne le pense pas !! En fait, je pense même qu'il y a des choses tellement évidentes et que tout le monde le comprend et si on le rajoute, je pense que ça fait lourd !! Non, justement, ils sont tellement cons, qu'ils vont attendre comme leur a dit Tom. T'inquiète je ferai plus attention, cependant, il ne faut pas oublier que je ne suis pas un écrivain et que comme tout à chacun je fais des fautes et je commets des oublis !!

Bon, ensuite, concernant Peter, je suis totalement d'accord avec toi, j'adhère !! Par rapport à Bella tu as aussi raison, mais je savais parfaitement qu'il y avait la hiérarchie mangemorienne. Mais j'avais une toute autre idée en tête. Ensuite, cela concerne le prochain chapitre, donc je ne te dirai rien. Pour la soi-disante amitié, je ferai en sorte de l'appliquer !!

BIG KISS !! Et merci beaucoup pour ta review !!

_Alinemcb54 :_

Merci beaucoup vraiment !!

BIG KISS !!

_Zick :_

Merci beaucoup d'avoir déposé une review !!

BIG KISS !!

_Nepheria :_

Elle arrive !!

BIG KISS !! Et merci pour la double review !!

**SALUT A TOUS, C'EST MOI !! J'ESPERE QUE VOUS ME PARDONNEREZ MON RETARD !! J'AIMERAI VOUS SOUHAITER BONNES VACANCES, BONNES FÊTES, ET BONNE ANNEE 2005 A TOUS ET A TOUTES !!**

**JE VOUS EMBRASSE TOUS ET TOUTES TRES FORT !!**

**BIG KISS !!**

**A.M-Shinigami**

* * *

**TU ES A MOI !**

-« Dors bien mon ange, car demain, une nouvelle journée s'annonce et je t'entraînerai à ce que tu dois savoir !! L'entraînement sera rude !! Mais tu y arriveras !! J'ai confiance en toi car je t'aime mon ange !! Ne m'en veux pas si je suis trop rude, mais tu verras que tout cela portera ses fruits !! » murmura-t-il.

Chapitre 6 : Lien télépathique !

Les premiers rayons de soleil irradièrent les corps enlacés de Tom et Harry. Les couvertures couvrant à peine leurs jambes. Ce fut ces mêmes rayons de soleil qui réveillèrent Tom. Harry avait pris pour oreiller son torse, c'était là une des raisons pour lesquelles il ne bougea pas. Il regarda Harry, il avait l'air paisible et tellement serein qu'on ne se serait jamais douté qu'il avait eu une crise la veille. Tom repensa à la phrase qu'Harry avait dite…

_« Oui, j'ai un problème, tout ceci n'existe pas, vous êtes tous morts sauf Lunard !! Je suis désolé… je…c'est la dernière fois que je reviens, il faut que je remonte la pente, je vous aime… adieu !! »_

Il sortit de ses pensées parce qu'il sentit deux bras l'enserrer fortement et une tête qui se posait sur son épaule.

-« Tu m'as l'air bien loin ? Où es-tu ? Dans quel monde ? demanda Harry en soufflant à chaque fois dans le cou de Tom.

-Le tien ! répondit-il.

-Pardon ?

-Je pensais à toi et à hier !!

-Oh !! fut la seule réponse qu'il trouva à dire. Et ?

-Cela fait-il longtemps que tu te perds dans ce monde ? »

Harry lâcha Tom et se leva pour s'accouder à sa fenêtre. Il regardait le ciel azur, sans aucun nuage, sans mauvais présage à l'horizon. Tout simplement le beau temps par une belle journée d'été. Puis il détourna sa tête de ce simple spectacle. Tom comprit qu'il s'aventurait sur un terrain glissant à double tranchant car malgré tout, il ne pouvait pas oublier qu'il était LE coupable qui avait enlevé le bonheur d'avoir une famille à son aimé. Il se leva à son tour pour le rejoindre près de la fenêtre. Il l'enlaça, à ce contact, Harry se raidit, mais lorsqu'il sentit des petits souffles dans son cou, il se calma.

-« Je ne t'obligerai pas à répondre, lorsque tu te sentiras près à me répondre, alors tu le feras !! dit-il en l'embrassant dans le cou.

-Merci !! souffla-t-il.

-Mais au fait, j'y pense !! Je n'ai toujours pas eu ma réponse concernant une question que je t'ai posé la première fois !!

-Quoi ?

-Concernant le lien télépathique !!

-Oh… je suis toujours d'accord, enfin, je l'ai toujours été !!

-Faisons-le aujourd'hui alors !! » répondit Tom.

Harry se retourna dans ses bras et le regarda dans les yeux. Il le questionna du regard, mais Tom sépara la distance entre leurs lèvres et les scella. A la fin du baiser, Tom sourit, se voulant rassurant. Tom fit apparaître des vêtements. Harry était habillé avec un pantalon noir et une chemise argentée. A la suite de quoi, Tom lança le sortilège de Fidelitas sur Harry, le protégeant. Ainsi, personne ne pourrait savoir qu'il avait trahi, et pour le moment, personne ne pourrait voir Harry se promener dans le manoir jusqu'à qu'il soit officiellement proclamé « Prince des Ténèbres et Bras Droit du Seigneur des Ténèbres » Tom se détacha de lui et tendit sa main l'invitant à le suivre.

-« Suis-moi !! »

Harry prit sa main, ils allèrent au quatrième étage du manoir, il comportait un couloir sombre et lugubre, éclairé seulement par des torches enflammées. On aurait pu croire que c'était là le sous-sol menant à une salle secrète. Ce n'était pas loin de la vérité, ce couloir menait bien à une salle secrète connue seulement par Tom. Ils arrivèrent en vue de la porte d'entrée. Curieux et désireux de connaître cette salle, Harry mit la main sur la poignée. Lentement, il l'ouvrit. Il ne vit pas ce qu'y avait d'extraordinaire dans cette salle. Elle était sombre, et mal éclairée. Cependant, elle n'était pas sale, elle était plutôt bien entretenue pour une pièce laissée à l'abandon. Voyant l'air consterné de son aimé, Tom s'approcha à son tour. Le tirant de ses rêveries il parla :

-« Vois-tu, cette salle est ce que l'on appelle la source de tous pouvoirs… dans ce manoir qui a jadis appartenu à Salazar Serpentard en personne !! »

Il tapa des mains et la salle se mit à découvert ; la luminosité était intense et bleutée. Tom indiqua ce qui semblait être un pot d'eau. Et ils furent transportés dans le quartier des domestiques et elfes de maison.

-« Cet endroit, personne ne le connaît ! D'ici je peux tout voir et tout savoir ! Tout ce qu'il se passe dans ce manoir, je le sais, de même que je sais aussi tout ce qu'il se passe dans tous les bâtiments qu'a construit Salazar, dont ce qu'il se passe à Poudlard !

-Vraiment ? Tu sais donc que Snape…

-… est un traître !!

-Alors pourquoi ne pas l'avoir puni ?

-Je me sers de lui pour informer Dumbledore de mes actions, ainsi, on peut dire que c'est moi qui contrôle la situation !! »

Harry le regarda sceptique. Tom alla au milieu de la pièce, et dessina un pentacle. Chaque branche de l'étoile représentait un des quatre fondateurs, et la branche principale représentait la source de pouvoir qui se trouvait dans chacune des maisons créées par Gryffondor, Serdaigle, Poufsouffle et Serpentard.

-« Viens, il est temps de faire ce pourquoi nous sommes venus !! Approche-toi aussi au centre !! Assis-toi en face de moi dans la même position !! Il est possible que cela face un peu mal, mais je te rassure ça ne tue pas au cas où tu douterais toujours de moi !! »

Harry sourit, il était reconnaissant envers Tom d'essayer de décontracter l'atmosphère. Il s'assit comme le lui avait demandé Tom.

-« Tu vas mettre tes mains au-dessus des miennes sans pour autant les toucher !! Tu es prêt ? »

Harry acquiesça. Il sentit une aura les envahir doucement mais sûrement. Il se sentit transporté, il entendait des paroles qui n'étaient en fait que les paroles de Tom.

_C'est en ce jour et en cette heure, _

_Que je demande aux quatre fondateurs,_

_De réaliser notre souhait,_

_Celui de communiquer par la pensée,_

_En ce jour et en cette heure, _

_Je demande aux instances supérieures,_

_De faire que notre vœu,_

_Nous rende heureux,_

_Par la puissance de nos magies, _

_Par la puissance qui nous unit,_

_Nous en appelons à vous,_

_Nous nous en remettons à vous,_

_C'est en ce jour et en cette heure,_

_Que je demande aux quatre fondateurs,_

_De réaliser notre souhait,_

_Celui de communiquer par la pensée…_

A la fin de l'incantation, Tom et Harry accrochèrent leurs mains ensemble, le lien était en train de se former, il ne fallait pas se lâcher. Ils commencèrent d'abord par entendre les pensées de l'un et de l'autre.

_**Fucking shit !! C'était quoi ce truc… Tom m'avait bien dit que cela devrait faire mal mais là, j'ai un mal de crâne horrible !!**_

-« Harry, tu ne devrais pas être aussi vulgaire dans ton toi intérieur !! »

Surpris, Harry tourna sa tête vers Tom. Soudain, il rougit, pas qu'il était intimidé, non, mais plutôt qu'il n'avait pas prévu que Tom puisse entendre tout ce qu'il pensait.

_**Stop, stop, stop… si tu peux entendre ce que je te dis, c'est que je peux entendre ce que tu me dis !!**_

**Bien joué Sherlock, mais moi je contrôle ce que tu peux entendre… l'occlumencie !!!**

_**Fais chier, ce putain de putain de bordel de merde !!**_

**Tu exagères là !! Et surveilles ton vocabulaire !!**

_**Excuse-moi !! Je… je pense que le mieux serait que je réapprenne l'occlumencie parce que sinon…**_

**Aurais-tu des choses à cacher ?**

_**Comme tout le monde j'ai mes secrets !! Et je souhaiterais ne pas être dérangé dans ma tête !! Déjà que j'ai du mal à réfléchir, qu'est-ce que c'est s'il y a deux voix en moi !!!**_

**En effet, toi et la réflexion, ça fait cinq !! **

_**Je ne te permets pas !!**_

-« Harry !! » dit doucement Tom.

Harry releva doucement la tête, il avait très mal, et on savait pourquoi évidemment. Cet échange était très dur mentalement parlant. Heureusement pour Tom, il était le Lord Noir le plus puissant, et il avait aussi l'expérience de la magie, il ne pouvait en être autrement, il était tout à fait normal qu'il le maîtrise, mais c'était autre chose pour Harry. De plus, cette salle faisait en sorte que toute la magie.

-« C'est ici même, que tu t'entraîneras, car en tout bon espion et en tant que Prince des Ténèbres, tu te dois d'être impitoyable et sans pitié, autrement on te prendra pour un faible, et tu ne dois pas être faible !! Malgré le fait que nous combattons pour la bonne cause, il ne faut pas que tu sois influençable. Ceux qui disent combattre pour les forces du bien ne connaissent pas leur leader. Ils ne connaissent pas Dumbledore comme moi je le connais, il m'a fait une chose que je lui pardonnerai jamais et je le tuerai pour ce qu'il a fait !! »

Harry voulut savoir de quoi Tom parlait mais il fit comme Tom avait fait pour lui et ne demanda rien.

* * *

Désolée du retard, en fait, je pense que je serais toujours en retard, ce n'est pas ma faute, enfin, si quand même, mais j'étais privée d'ordinateur puis le réseau a déconné. Donc voilà !! Je poste enfin ce chapitre mais avec retard !! 

Bisous à Tous et à Toutes ceux et celles qui lisent et qui reviewent !!

Ariane Maxwell-Shinigami


	7. Entrainement à la dure !

Auteur : Ariane Maxwell-Shinigami

Couple : … à vous de découvrir

Disclaimer : Rien est à moi sauf la fic !!

_**Reviews :**_

_Onarluca :_

C'est pour moi un réel plaisir de voir que tu es toujours fidèle à la fic, que tu es toujours la première à me reviewer, ça fait super plaisir, merci beaucoup !!

BIG KISS Artémis.

_Alinembc54:_

Malgré que toutes tes reviews soient courtes, je suis très contente que tu prennes le temps de m'en écrire une.

BIG KISS Aline.

_Zick :_

Et oui, il faut penser à la rentrée maintenant, bientôt, la rentrée, même en réalité… bouh !!! lol !!! Merci de suivre !!

BIG KISS Zick

_Sybel 27 :_

Je te rassure, je connais bien l'histoire de Tom, et je peux t'assurer qu'ils ne sont pas dans le manoir Jedusor, je ne pense pas qu'il eut envie de reprendre ce manoir qui eusse appartenu à son moldu de père jadis !! Selon moi, il aurait retrouvé les vestiges de l'ancien manoir de Serpentard et qu'il l'aurait reconstruit mais cela sera dit plus tard !! C'est pour ça que je parle toujours du manoir Voldemort et pas Jedusor ou Riddle !!

_Vif d'Or :_

En effet, je ne te le fais pas dire, l'occlumencie et lui c'est pas trop ça !! lol !! Il doit rester humain en lui-même cependant, devant les autres il doit paraître cruel et sans merci… c'est la dure loi du plus fort, soit tu es fort et tu es maître, soit tu es faible et tu es esclave !! lol !!

Je te fais de grosses bises Vify !! 

_Cassie :_

Coucou, une nouvelle personne, mais c'est génial !! J'espère que tu continueras de reviewer et de lire cette fic !!

BIG KISS

_Mifibou :_

Tu dis faire de petites reviews, ce n'est pas grave car c'est l'intention qui compte et c'est vraiment plaisant pour moi de lire les reviews les plus petites comme les plus longues, cependant, je ne pense pas que tu écrives vraiment de petites reviews mais petites reviews peut aller jusqu'à deux mots !! « la suite » suivi ou non du nom ou pseudo de l'émetteur !! Donc, voilou !!

BIG KISS et merci pour la review !!

**TU ES A MOI !**

Harry voulut savoir de quoi Tom parlait mais il fit comme Tom avait fait pour lui et ne demanda rien.

Chapitre 7 : Entraînement à la dure !!

Après avoir lancé le sortilège, ils descendirent pour aller dans la salle à manger. Il n'y avait aucun mangemort, on ne pouvait pas dire invité car ils ne l'étaient pas !! Harry se posait énormément de question concernant ce lien. Dans le dernier escalier menant à la salle à manger, Harry demanda :

-« Dis-moi Tom, pourquoi as-tu voulu que le lien soit immédiat ? Sans compter que je ne contrôle pas l'occlumencie !! »

-« Disons que grâce à cette forme évoluée de télépathie, je pourrais t'aider dans ton entraînement !! »

-« Entraînement ?!? »

-« Voyons Harry, tu ne penses pas que tu serais ici pour te tourner les pouces ? N'est-ce pas ? Si tu veux devenir comme je te l'ai dit le Prince des Ténèbres, il faudrait que tu soit capable de lancer des Impardonnables pour te faire respecter, il faudrait que tu puisses te fondre avec le décor pour pouvoir espionner, il faudrait que tu aies la subtilité de détourner la question pour pouvoir créer une diversion et cela Harry, et bien cela s'apprend !! »

Harry baissa la tête tel un enfant prit en faute par son père. Il n'avait pas pensé à cela.

-« L'entraînement commencera cet après-midi à 14h30 et après tous les matins, il faudra se lever à 3h jusqu'à 11h puis de 14h30 jusqu'à 17h!! J'espère que tu n'as rien à y redire !! »

Harry acquiesça. Tom fit un mouvement de tête en accord.

-« Ce que tu devras faire en premier c'est courir, au début ce sera trois fois le tour du manoir, c'est une grande propriété, ensuite, nous augmenterons petit à petit, nous n'avons malheureusement que deux semaines et quelques jours, en sachant que le 31 août, il y a une réunion ou tu seras présenté officiellement. »

_**Courir ? Naaaaaannnn !! Je déteste courir !!**_

« Dans deux jours, il y aura un transfert de connaissances, je pense que ce sera plus simple pour toi d'avoir la théorie ensuite, pour la pratique, il faudra s'exercer, c'est pour ça que tu reviendras chaque vacance, évidemment, on se posera des questions, tu prétexteras avoir rencontré quelqu'un pendant tes vacances, puisque tu t'es éloigné et que tu as envie de le revoir… c'est simple et ils ne pourront pas dire non, sauf si… tu ne te défends pas !! » fit-il sans relever la pensée de son aimé.

-« Je me défendrais !! » répondit-il en relevant sa tête. « Ce vieux fou et sa bande de connards ne pourront plus me dicter ma vie !! »

-« Voilà ce que je voulais entendre Harry !! Tu dois dicter ta vie !! Mange maintenant, prend des forces !! »

A 14h30, Harry se retrouva dans la source de pouvoir du Manoir Voldemort. Le pentacle suite à l'invocation du lien de télépathie n'était pas parti, il était resté tracé, au sol. Tom lui dit de s'asseoir au milieu du pentacle, une fois encore.

-« Ce que tu apprendras, que ce soit en théorie ou en pratique seront marqués dans ta chair grâce à cette salle. Tu n'auras plus besoin de réviser ce que tu dois apprendre si tu révises une fois dans cette salle, ce que tu apprendras deviendra comme évident à tes yeux. »

-« Pratique cette salle !! »

Tom lui sourit.

-« Exactement, très pratique !! Nous commencerons par l'occlumencie, tu t'en doutes !! »

Harry afficha un air affligé.

-« Ne fais pas cette tête !! De quoi te souviens-tu ? »

-« Mmmh… laisse-moi réfléchir… euh… il faut vider son esprit et se concentrer sur la personne à bloquer !! Ne pas montrer ses sentiments, les bloquer tout simplement !! »

-« Tout simplement… c'est cela, l'occlumencie est ce que l'on appelle communément la défense magique de l'esprit contre les tentatives de pénétration extérieure. Donc tu as la théorie mais la pratique ne dois pas être ton fort vu que j'ai pu lire complètement ce que pensais… »

_**Que veux-tu que je te dise… que je déteste l'occlumencie ? Que je ne veux pas l'apprendre ? C'est nul comme truc !!**_

-« Harry !! Merci mais tu apprendras l'occlumencie, que tu le veuilles ou non !! »

-« Et si jamais par mégarde, au bout de deux semaines et demie je ne maîtrise pas ? »

Tom lui sourit avec malice.

-« Tu pourras dire adieu aux câlins pendant un très très long moment !! »

-« Tu ne me résisteras pas !! T'as envie de moi !! »

-« Oh… mais quelle assurance !! » dit-il amusé. « Ce que tu dis est vrai mais je te résisterai !! »

_**Tu me résisterais si je me caressais devant toi, me préparant pour toi, me masturbant pour toi ? Je commencerais par trouver appui, puis je sucerais lentement mes doigts, et doucement, lentement, je les ferais passer sur mon torse, je jouerais avec mes tétons, juste assez pour me faire gémir, ensuite, je ferais traverser à mes doigts mon ventre, j'arriverais dans un terrain privé, très privé !! Je me coucherais lascivement sur mon appui et ma seconde main viendrait s'enrouler autour de mon sexe gonflé de désir tandis que mes doigts pénètreraient dans mon intimité déjà tienne… alors sensuellement je commence…**_

-« Arrête… !! » répondit Tom la voix rauque et étouffée.

Harry sourit étonné par sa propre audace alors que quelques jours auparavant il était vierge. Il regarda les dégâts sur Tom qui étaient visibles d'ailleurs parce qu'avec le pantalon qu'il avait mis, il était impossible de ne pas le voir !! Sa respiration était haletante et ses yeux étaient voilés par le désir. Il ne regardait pas Harry dans les yeux, il ne voulait pas voir les lueurs de triomphe dans ces émeraudes si brillantes de vie.

Tom avança vers lui et le coucha au sol sans plus de cérémonie. Il avait pris un air pas très gai, disons même un air sévère et méchant, il plaqua son corps sur celui d'Harry et lui lia les mains avec un sortilège d'attache. Le désir d'Harry était d'autant plus visible qu'il était « séquestré » par son amant.

-« Regarde les conséquences de tes bêtises !! » dit Tom avec son air de méchant.

Si on approfondissait bien l'observation de Tom, on pouvait y lire de la taquinerie, de l'amour, de la passion et… du désir.

-« Je vais devoir te punir… te punir parce que tu as été un vilain très vilain garçon !! »

Harry fit une petite moue adorable. Et ondula des hanches. D'un geste du genou, un doux geste bien que brusque, il stoppa le garçon sous lui. En sachant qu'Harry était vierge avant lui, il se demandait où il avait appris à faire de telles choses, parce qu'il était vrai qu'on aurait pas dit qu'Harry était vierge vu les initiatives prises que ce soit aujourd'hui ou la première fois. Lentement, très lentement, il commença à retirer le haut qu'il portait. Il prit au passage le soin de l'effleurer, seulement l'effleurer aiguisant ses sens déjà en feu. Il l'entendait gémir et il s'en délectait que davantage. Il savait qu'il avait une longueur d'avance à ce moment.

Harry était soumis sous lui.

-« Tom… » entendit ce dernier, une plainte, un soupir, un gémissement.

Il lui intima de se taire en l'embrassant. Le baiser qui était doux et amoureux devint passionné et sauvage. Un désir tel que Tom n'avait pas connu, pourtant, Merlin savait combien de personne était passée sous lui, jamais sur lui, mais « ce gamin » était le seul à le mettre dans cet état. Les mains qui avaient déjà dénudé la partie ventrale commencèrent à déchirer cette chemise, d'une manière animale, il finit par l'arracher dans un grognement bestial. Harry était en état de soumission totale, des baisers brûlants furent déposés sur son torse des baisers allant droit vers la partie basse du tronc.

Tom s'amusait à faire passer sa langue sous le haut de ceinture d'Harry. Harry avait relevé une de ses jambes pour montrer à son amant combien il était dur pour lui. Tom émit un gémissement. Il déboutonna futilement le pantalon de son aimé. Il fit glisser délicatement le pantalon, il voyait le boxer noir qui renfermait son précieux (nda : genre, le seigneur des anneaux !! lol !!). Lui aussi était dur mais en ayant tout de même plus d'expérience, il savait se tenir alors qu'Harry grognait, gémissait, soupirait, sans retenue. Il en voulait plus et il n'hésitait pas à le montrer. Une fois encore, Harry comme la première fois usa de son pouvoir mental pour voir disparaître les vêtements de Tom. Tom qui n'y était pas préparé fut une fois de plus surpris.

-« Prends-moi Tom, je n'en peux plus d'attendre !! » fit Harry dans un souffle.

-« Finalement c'est toi qui as perdu !! »

Il rit amusé. Il finit par mettre un terme aux suppliques de son amant, il le pénétra et Harry profitait d'être pleinement rempli, les mouvements s'accentuèrent jusqu'à la délivrance. Tom se retira peu à peu. Il l'embrassa une dernière fois.

-« L'entraînement doit commencé bien qu'avec une heure et demie de retard !! »

Harry le regarda étonné. Puis il rigola franchement.

-« Accio potion de régénération !! Accio !! »

Deux potions de régénérations se placèrent dans la main vide de Tom. Il en but une et donna l'autre à Harry. Ils commencèrent à faire des essais avec l'occlumencie. Harry n'arrivait définitivement pas à arrêter les souvenirs, c'était des souvenirs de Poudlard ou ceux qu'il avait passé dans le manoir, mais jamais chez les Dursley.

-« Harry concentre-toi !! On recommence !! Un, deux, legilimens !!

Harry n'était pas concentré, et il commença à voir à nouveau des souvenirs de Poudlard, il était devant un détraqueur, il força le souvenir à changer, mais il se retrouva dans son enfance, il regardait Dudley jouer dans son bac à sable tandis que lui devait nettoyer les mauvaises herbes.

-« NON !! Protego !! »

Le lien s'inversa et ce fut les souvenirs de Tom qui défilèrent. A Poudlard, dans son enfance, et surtout un certain soir où son père moldu ivre était rentré dans sa chambre en lui disant qu'ils ne feraient rien de mal, il devait avoir cinq ans.

-« CA SUFFIT !! Expelliarmus !! »

Harry fut projeté lourdement contre un des murs.

-« C'est suffisant pour aujourd'hui !! Prépare-toi à te défendre à chaque fois, parce que j'userai de ce sortilège à tout moment de chaque journée, sauf pendant nos ébats !! » finit-il dans un faible sourire.

Tom se dépêcha de sortir. Il entra dans sa chambre, des flashs de son père entrant dans son lit, baissant son bas de pyjama apparut, l'embrassant dans des endroits peu communs pour un père qui embrasse son enfant, le pénétrant alors qu'il était si jeune, il ne sentit que la souffrance. Il s'obligea à se calmer et à reprendre son masque de froideur, il devait recevoir à 18h les mangemorts qu'il avait fait partir suite au voyage d'Harry dans son monde.

Inquiet de la réaction de son amant et sachant également ce qui allait se passer si Tom n'avait pas interrompu le lien, Harry descendit au deuxième étage. Pour aller droit dans sa chambre. Il prit son éclair de feu dans le but de voler, cela lui permettrait de voir l'étendue de la propriété vu qu'il devait faire trois fois le tour.

Le lendemain, à trois heures du matin, Harry fut réveillé par Nitta qui vint s'enrouler autour du bras de son propriétaire.

# Le maître doit ssse réveiller… car sssi jamais il ne le fait pas, il risssque d'avoir de gros ennuis avec le maître de Nagini !! #

Harry entendit le sifflement, ce ne fut pas pour autant qu'il se leva. Tom entra dans la chambre et vit son amant endormi alors qu'il devrait déjà être prêt pour l'entraînement. La réunion du soir avait été très longue et c'est pour cela que Tom n'avait pas rejoint Harry. Et d'après Nagini, il était sorti pour aller voler puisqu'il avait son balai en main. (ndA : disons que les animaux ne sont pas sous le sortilège du Fidelitas et qu'ils peuvent voir la personne protégée. Mais personne n'est censé le savoir !! ).

Tom s'assit sur le lit et hésita entre le réveiller doucement et le réveiller à la manière brusque. Il opta pour la manière douce. Il mit ses doigts sur sa tempe et entra dans son rêve, c'était un rêve bizarre, un rêve où il se battait contre lui, il se souvint de ce jour, le jour de sa renaissance dans son premier corps.

_« Harry, l'entraînement, l'as-tu oublié ? Lui non, il t'attend, l'entraînement Harry, l'entraînement !! »_

Harry se réveilla en sursaut en criant « Merde, l'entraînement !! ». Il vit Tom devant lui, il arborait un visage exaspéré.

-« Panne d'oreiller ? » demanda-t-il railleusement mais gentiment dans le sens où on le prenait bien. « Je veux que tu sois dans le hall principal dans dix minutes, tu en déduiras donc que tu n'auras pas le temps de manger !! »

Harry soupira mais se leva et se dépêcha de s'habiller. Il avait mis un short blanc et un débardeur noir. Il alla rapidement dans le hall.

-« Il me semble qu'hier tu as fait un tour de la propriété par le vol, je pense que tu sais combien de kilomètres feraient trois tours ? »

-« Environ un kilomètre cinq cents !! »

-« Un kilomètre neuf cents pour être exact !! Dès que tu as fini tes trois tours tu monteras directement au quatrième !! Je ne pense pas que tu ais besoin de t'étirer pour le début, seulement à la fin du petit footing !! Un conseil, commence d'abord à ton rythme !! Les portes du Manoir resteront fermées si tu n'as pas effectué les trois tours !! C'est parti, à tout à l'heure !! »

Tom remonta à la salle à manger, il ressentit un petit pincement au cœur de l'avoir laissé partir sans rien dans le ventre, mais il se ressaisit rapidement en se disant qu'il était Lord Voldemort, le plus grand Mage Noir du siècle !!

Quant à lui, Harry avait commencé sa course. Il n'était pas habitué à courir et aux premiers cinq cents mètres, il ralentit un peu sa course. Au bout d'un kilomètre, il sentit que ses poumons le brûlaient, il savait qu'il respirait mal. Finalement à bout de souffle et d'efforts, il réussit à finir son _petit_ footing. Aussi vite qu'il le put, il monta au quatrième étage. Il se retrouva devant la porte et décida de l'ouvrir. Il se retrouva nez à nez avec Tom qui lui lança immédiatement le sortilège de légimencie. Harry eut du mal à le bloquer, il tomba à genoux avant que Tom ne décide d'arrêter le sort.

-« Il faut que tu sois toujours concentré, en particulier dans les moments où tu es le plus faible !! »

Harry acquiesça difficilement.

-« A partir d'aujourd'hui après-midi, tu te feras une potion de régénération chaque jour, tu devras toujours transporter une à deux fioles. Tu t'entraîneras aux potions, car j'ai ouï dire que tu avais une certaine lacune, le maître des potions te donneras des cours dans cette pièce sans qu'il sache qu'il y est !! Il ne connaîtra pas ton identité. Ensuite, la pratique des sortilèges se fera entièrement avec moi !! La pratique de la Magie Noire également, cependant, étant donné que je suis Lord Voldemort, j'ai des obligations, je compte donc sur toi pour essayer de t'améliorer de toi-même !! »

Harry très attentif aux recommandations hocha sa tête en signe d'accord. Il savait que c'était Severus Snape le traître qui allait lui donner des cours de potions et il était franchement énervé par cette perspective mais après tout Snape ne saurait pas que c'était lui.

Ainsi se passa les semaines, il se levait aux aurores pour courir, tout en sachant que Tom augmentait à chaque fois le nombre de tours, ensuite il montait au quatrième étage, il apprenait les différents sortilèges de douleur, de guérison, les plus susceptibles à être utilisés. La Magie Noire, il avait appris la théorie pour devenir animagus et faisait un essai à chaque fois, à chaque séance. Les potions, il avait fini par y arriver, les plus complexes, qu'il n'avait pas encore expérimenté en cours. Il en avait mis du temps mais il avait réussi, enfin. Il ne donnerait plus à Snape le loisir de l'insulter.

Les soirs où ils travaillaient durs se terminaient dans un doux massage prodigué par les mains de Tom, et cela finissait en sport de chambre !! Lol !! La rentrée scolaire se rapprochait inexorablement, sa lettre pour sa septième année était arrivée, il pensait au début que cela pourrait lui permettre de sortir mais Tom avait fait en sorte que Lucius achète les affaires d'Harry en même temps que celles de Draco. Evidemment, il avait été remboursé, mais pour de vrai, pas à coup de sorts… Bientôt il devrait retrouver la vie à Poudlard, mais de savoir que tous les week-ends il les passerait avec Tom le rassurer grandement car il ne savait pas s'il pourrait ou pas jouer son rôle jusqu'au bout…

A suivre…

Bisous à Tous et à Toutes ceux et celles qui lisent et qui reviewent ou pas !

BONNE ANNEE ET BONNE SANTE A TOUS ET A TOUTES !!!

Ariane Maxwell-Shinigami


	8. Être le Prince des Ténèbres !

Auteur : Ariane Maxwell-Shinigami

Couple : je crois qu'avec le temps on peut affirmer que c'est un Harry-Voldemort !

Disclaimer : Rien est à moi sauf la fic !

_**RAR :**_

_Onarluca :_

je te rassure tout de suite ta fic est génial et n'a pas perdu de son attrait  
elle est toujours aussi passionnante  
alors à très vite j'espère pour la suite  
bonne année  
et à la prochaine  
artemis

_Merci, enfin, j'avais plus peur pour ceux qui venait et reviewait et que je ne revoyais plus, parce que je sais, je vois que tu reviens à chaque chapitre, au fait, merci d'avoir publié la suite de « Mystérieux Eden » ! C'était vraiment super !_

_BIG KISS et merci mille fois de continuer à reviewer à chaque chapitre, j'adore voir que tu es la première !_

_Genevieve Black :_

Ah non, l'histoire est toujours aussi bien! Je sais que perso, je ne review pas souvent, étant souvent pressée, mais je sauvegarde quand je manque de temps et je déguste plus tard. J'adore vraiment et j'attends toujours la suite avec impatience!

Alors kisses,  
Gen

_Heureuse de te revoir, merci, de suivre alors… Ca fait plaisir !_

_BIG KISS_

_Adharas :_

Kikoo,  
j'ai lut ta fic d'un seul coup et résultat je la trouve super ! Alors pour ta question à la fin du chp7 non ta fic ne devient pas ennuyeuse ! moi je la trouve très intéressante alors continue comme ça !

'Ros zoubis pis bonne année avec un ch'tit peu de retard !

Adharas

_En un seul coup ? Et tu as apprécié ? C'est super, ça me rend heureuse de le savoir ! Puis bonne année à toi aussi !_

_BIG KISS_

_Vif d'Or :_

Je ne comprend pas que tes reviews aient diminué car moi j'adore toujours autant cette fic, même de plus en plus en fait... lol

De toute façon, les perdants seront ceux qui ont laissé tomber, soit en sûre.

Merci beaucoup de continuer à si bien écrire pour nous, je t'adore! Bonne et heureuse année à toi aussi. Je t'embrasse tendrement.

_Lol, je serai presque tentée de dire mon amour de Vif d'Or , mais je me contenterai de Ma Vif d'Or ! Comment tu vas ? C'est comme pour Onarluca, je m'inquiète de ceux que je vois une fois et qui ne revienne jamais, #snif# ! Je t'adore merci de suivre et reviewer !_

_BIG KISS_

_Orphée Potter :_

Meu non. L'histoire, elle ne devient pas ennuyante. (En tout cas pour moi )  
TU vas SEPARER Tom et Ryry? O.O Mais faut pas! Même si c'est pour aller à Poudlart!  
Continue.  
Bisous.

_Malheureusement, Harry a un rôle à jouer, et il ne pourra le jouer qu'en étant sur le terrain à Poudlard ! Ils se reverront chaque weekend ! lol !_

_BIG KISS_

_Andadrielle :_

Mais voyons! questc e que tu es entrain de nous raconter là! ton histoire? ennuyeuse! mais voyons! elle est super ton histoire! dit pas de telle betises!  
jai bien hate de voir la réaction des gens à poudlard! Est ce que Harry a changé physiquement? jaimerais bien le voir arriver, nouveau look et tout! Un gros punch!  
en tout cas je peux t'assurer que jai hate de voir la suite! continu comme ca jadore!  
Kisou x anda ;):):):):):):):)

_Salut toi… ça fait longtemps que je t'ai pas vu ! Les gens a Poudlard ? il y aura seulement une réaction par rapport au comportement vis-à-vis des profs et du physique d'Harry, évidemment, un entraînement à la dure laisse des traces ! _

_BIG KISS_

_Nepheria :_

bonne annee et bonne sante a toi ausi!BON continue comme ca s'est super geniale se chapitre.

_Merci de prendre le temps de reviewer ! Merci du compliment !_

_BIG KISS_

_Bunny Anoushka Kalika Arwen :_

salut !  
jai beaucoup de courage aujourdui.. je me logge. Ca tient le respect attention Je suis ravie que tu es publié ! J'espère qu'au prochain chapitre ce sera la rentrée qu'on rigole Ou alors pov Riri doit continuer son entrainement.Ouais, chuis certaine quon va bien rire ! Mets nous vite la suite  
Kiss  
Bunny

_Lol ! Est-ce vraiment difficile de se logger ? Lol, morte de rire ! Je dirai que ce sera la rentrée plutôt ! Mais les suites vu que je commence toujours mal mes trimestres seront toujours en peu en attente ! Prend « Vive Serpentard » par exemple, bin je dois mettre la suite depuis trois mois ! donc… lol !_

_BIG KISS_

_Zick :_

Wouh! encore un chapitre de Génial! J'ai adoré le fantasme par transmission de pensée lol!  
J'attends vivement le prochain chap!  
Bises  
Zick!

_Salut Zick ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Cette fic, c'est la vraie première R que je fais, donc, ça fait plaisir de savoir qu'on aime bien ! _

_BIG KISS_

_Sybel26 :_

Super! j'adoore comment Harry mène Tom par le bout du nez.  
J'ai pas de critiques à faire sur ce chapitre. Une petite question cependant, que devient Dudley pendant ces deux semaines?

Les théories de Sybel 26  
Pourquoi Dumbledore est-il le méchant de l'histoire?  
A première vue papy Dumby c'est un gentil, déja par son apparence! Mais regardez bien vous ne trouvez pas qu'il véhicule le stéréotype de Merlin? Une longue barbe blanche, des petites lunettes, un chapeau pointu...  
C'est un premier indice.  
Ensuite son mobile, vous me direz que Dumby il ne cherche pas le pouvoir, il est déja directeur de Poudlard, chef du magemagot et patati et patata et en plus il aurait pu devenir ministre de la magie. Mais moi je pense que après avoir vaincu Grinderval (j sé plu comment ça s'écri)il a pris goût au pouvoir et il prends mal que au fur et à mesure le monde sorcier l'oublie,(le mettent au placard ou à la maison de retraite) et adule des sorcier plus jeunes, c'est pour cela qu'il à crée un héros, une marionnette qu'il peut contrôler en sous main. Selon moi Tom a été son premier essai qui a echoué et pour se corriger Dumby moule le rôle de garçon d'or de Harry Potter qui sauve la veuve et l'orphelin.

Voilà j'ai moins de temps à consacrer au reviews en ce moment parce que d'une part mon ordi n'est toujours pas réparé et d'autre part je suis en train d'écrire ma propre fic.

_Ah ! Ah ! Ce que devient Dudley ! Tu le sauras dans ce chapitre ! _

_Tu sais quoi ? J'adore lire tes théories parce qu'elles sont très crédibles, tant que J.K Rowling ne dit pas que ce n'est pas ça, on peut le supposer !_

_Je t'adore._

_BIG KISS _

_Kidda Saille :_

vive les hp/lv il devrait il y avoir plus  
bravo, et vive la suite

_Là, je suis entièrement mais alors à 100 d'accord avec toi ! Il manque d'HPLV dans la catégorie française ! M'enfin, celle qui y sont, sont un délice à lire ! Du genre, celle qui sont en réponse aux défis de Lady Jedusor ! Surtout la réponse au défi n°2 !_

_BIG KISS_

_Little-Ange :_

salut  
c'est trop bien elle st chouette ton histoire, j'adore! a quand le prochain chapitre j'en ai mare d'attendre! d'habitude je n'écrit pas de review mais je veux trop savoir la suite. continu vite, please!  
little angel

_Alors merci de prendre le temps d'écrire une review. Malheureusement, je mets toujours du temps pour écrire les chapitres, parce que vous avez voté pour des chapitres assez longs ! Meuh non, je rigole, c'est pas votre faute ! C'est entièrement de la mienne, cependant, il est assez difficile pour moi d'écrire la suite rapidement car, l'ordinateur est dans la chambre de mes parents, et je ne peux pas y accéder quand je le souhaite ! Voilà ! Merci beaucoup !_

_BIG KISS_

_Nepheria :_

_Dis-moi, pour savoir, tu m'as envoyé combien de review ? Une ou deux, parce qu'il y en a eu une autre de review signée NEPHERIA, et j'avoue qu'elle ne m'a pas beaucoup plu. Sinon, merci pour la review et la suite elle est là, elle attend d'être postée ! lol !_

_BIG KISS_

_**BIG KISS et BONNE LECTURE merci pour m'avoir rassuré ! Et merci de lire ! Et merci mille fois à tout le monde ! La vie et belle et les oiseaux chantent ! Je suis aux anges ! Avec les anges !**_

_**  
Désolée, je déraille ! #°°#**_

_**Ariane Maxwell-Shinigami**_

* * *

Bientôt il devrait retrouver la vie à Poudlard, mais de savoir que tous les week-ends il les passerait avec Tom le rassurer grandement car il ne savait pas s'il pourrait ou pas jouer son rôle jusqu'au bout…**

* * *

**

TU ES A MOI

* * *

Chapitre 8 : Être le Prince des Ténèbres !

Ce soir, c'était le dernier soir d'entraînement car le lendemain, il y aurait la grande réunion qui le présenterait comme bras droit de Voldemort, dévoilant son visage, dévoilant qui il était et de quel côté. Le dernier soir dans le manoir Voldemort, ensuite ses affaires seraient transportés dans la Tour des Gryffondors. Après la plus rude journée d'entraînement, Harry s'affaissa sur son lit. Tom lui avait dit d'y aller, car il devait régler une dernière petite chose pour le lendemain.

Il était en état de somnolence lorsque Tom vint le rejoindre avec un plateau de nourriture il le posa d'abord sur le bureau et alla faire couler un bain dans la salle de bains du second étage et demanda à Pinky de finir de mettre les huiles, les savons de bains et tout le tralala nécessaire pour prendre un bain bien parfumé. Il revint, alla chercher le plateau-repas et lui caressa doucement le visage.

-« Mon ange, tu dois manger un peu ! »

Harry ouvrit un peu les yeux.

-« Et toi ? »

Tom n'avait qu'un seul mot pour le décrire… sexy… Le petit Lion avait grandement changé. Il n'était plus le gringalet qu'il avait recueilli, pour tout dire, il était à tomber ! Puis le fait de lui retirer ses affreuses lunettes était d'une ingéniosité sans borne ! On pouvait voir l'intensité des émotions traversant ses prunelles. Cependant, une chose que l'entraînement lui avait donné c'était une assurance en son pouvoir, en sa force et en son amour. Il était impossible qu'il se fasse écraser. Il savait parfaitement jouer la comédie, il était très crédible, il savait improviser dans les moments les plus difficiles. Ses barrières mentales étaient excellentes pour ne pas dire parfaites, et il était capable de masquer ses émotions. Il avait réussi à faire tout cela en deux semaines et demie.

-« On ne parle pas de moi ! »

Il ne lui manquait plus qu'un test à passer et c'était le lendemain qu'il le ferait. En attendant, il avait du mal à se réveiller.

-« Pas faim ! »

-« Tu ne voudrais pas que je te le fasse avaler de force ? »

-« Tu n'oserais pas ! » répondit Harry outré.

-« Si, je suis encore Lord Voldemort ! »

Harry fit une petite moue adorable. Tom excédé mais amusé par tant d'enfantillage lui mit le plateau sur les genoux après qu'Harry se soit assis sur le lit. Tom le regardait manger, dans tous les gestes d'Harry, il y avait une souplesse qui les transformait gracieusement. Il prit lentement la fourchette. Dans le plateau il y avait du riz cantonais et du canard laqué ( N/A : J'ai envie de manger chinois ! lol ). Puis une glace à trois boules, une vanille, une au café et la dernière était chocolat. La vanille était la saveur préférée de Tom. Après avoir fini le plat principal avec l'aide de Tom, il s'attaqua à la glace. Harry s'amusait à lécher la petite cuillère après chaque bouchée ( N/A : Je ne connais pas un mot moins fort pour dire une petite quantité ! ). Harry le regardait goguenard.

**_« Je te fais toujours autant d'effets ? »_** demanda-t-il amusé.

**« Toujours mon ange ! »** répondit Tom.

Harry se pencha pour embrasser son amour renversant au passage le plateau. Ils utilisaient plus la télépathie pour parler que leur voix normale sauf lorsqu'il était en entraînement, Tom s'adressait directement à lui (N/A : Dans un sens, avec la télépathie, ils parlent directement cependant, directement c'est se parler et se voir ! ). Mais là, ils avaient besoin de s'entendre, de se parler, de se toucher ! C'était l'avant-dernière nuit qui leur était accordée.

Harry était préoccupé par ses pensées. Pensées fermées à l'esprit de son amour. Mais Tom n'avait pas besoin de légimencie pour comprendre les questions qu'il se posait.

-« Mon Ange… »

-« J'ai peur Tom ! »

-« De quoi ? »

-« Et si… et si je n'y arrivais pas ? Et si je… »

-« Arrête de dire des bêtises, mon Ange… tu penses vraiment que j'aurais accepté que tu gouvernes à mes côtés alors que tu n'es pas prêt ? Je suis Voldemort, et même si je t'aime, je ne t'aurais pas laissé tout foutre en l'air ! Si je t'ai choisi c'est que tu es compétent et que tu peux le faire ! Okay ? Alors n'aie pas peur ! Tu es prêt pour demain ? »

-« Cela fait comme si j'allais passer mes examens ! »

-« En effet, c'est tout comme ! Ne t'inquiète donc pas ! » fit-il en déshabillant doucement Harry.

Harry réagit rapidement à cette douce caresse et Tom ricana :

-« C'est bizarre, j'avais l'impression que tu étais fatigué, mais apparemment tu sais mieux jouer la comédie que ce que je ne l'imaginais ! »

-« Tais-toi et embrasse-moi ! »

Tom ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il l'embrassa mais d'un geste de la main, il l'aida à se lever entièrement du lit. Harry en fut décontenancé mais suivit son geste. Tom l'entraîna hors de la chambre en ayant réussi à lui retirer son haut. Il le mena dans la salle de bains où il lui enleva son pantalon. Lui, aussi fut déshabillé par Harry qui n'avait plus de patience, il le voulait maintenant, et il l'aurait ! Tom était enchanté de cette réaction. Le parfum des champs s'élevait dans la salle de bains.

Ils entrèrent dans la grande baignoire. Harry était assis de face à califourchon sur les cuisses de Tom, sa tête était placée dans la jonction du cou et de l'épaule de Tom. Il avait ses bras autour de ses épaules. Il s'était empalé directement sur la hampe dressée de Tom. Il bougeait de lui-même.

Son souffle était irrégulier. Ses gémissements, il gémissait son amour et son plaisir. Tom aussi était aux anges. Combien de fois avait-il rêvé qu'ils soient tous deux ensemble ? Depuis qu'il avait pris conscience de la complémentarité ! Un prénom crié, suivi par un autre, puis la quiétude totale. Puis ce que n'avait pas prévu Tom c'était qu'Harry s'endorme contre lui. Il le trouvait vraiment trop mignon. Cependant, derrière cette gueule d'ange se cachait un véritable combattant. Doucement, il passa un de ses bras sous ses jambes et un pour soutenir la tête en le plaçant sous l'aisselle. Harry se lova contre cette source de chaleur qu'était le corps de Tom.

Il le porta jusque dans la chambre, le mit dans les couvertures et s'en alla en lui donnant un baiser sur le front. Il alla dans les souterrains du manoir, dans les cachots. Il y avait plusieurs personnes, mais une en particulier ! Il ressemblait à un cochon si bien que le sort de transformation ne marchait pas vraiment sur lui ! Il fit signe aux deux gardiens de le prendre et de le suivre. Les gardiens obéirent promptement, n'ayant que pour seule ambition, servir leur maître.

Pour donner des ordres aux gardiens, Tom utilisait le langage des signes, car il était conscient que dans l'ignorance de ce qui allait se passer, ses victimes étaient d'autant plus terrorisées. Dudley d'ailleurs le regardait avec une lueur de peur et de folie. Mais il ne pouvait même pas s'échapper. Il regardait Tom donner des ordres quand il sentit qu'on l'attrapait. Il fut emmener dans la salle de réunion du lendemain matin.

Elle était richement décorée, pas sombre pour un sou, très bine éclairée. S'il n'avait pas été prisonnier, nul doute que Dudley se serait mis à l'aise dans cet endroit de toute beauté mais le problème était qu'il était prisonnier, et pas le prisonnier de n'importe qui ! De Lord Voldemort et du Prince des Ténèbres en personne ! Dudley fut nourri, que très peu comme d'habitude, on allait tout de même pas servir un repas de roi pour un prisonnier !

Le lendemain arriva très vite. La nuit qu'avait passé Harry avait été très calme. Il savait que c'était le dernier jour qu'il passait au manoir avant de revenir à Poudlard, il ne le voulait pas, ce qui était normal, il ne voulait pas revoir la tête de Dumbledore ni celle d'Hermione, ni celle de Ronald. Il se réveilla en douceur et sourit en se souvenant de la veille. Combien de temps tiendrait-il sans Tom ? Allait-il réussir la mission qui lui avait été confiée jusqu'à la bataille finale ? Il n'eut pas le temps de se poser davantage de questions car Tom entra dans sa chambre.

-« Tu vas bien ? Pas trop fatigué ? »

-« Et mon baiser du matin ? L'aurais-tu oublié ? » fit-il avec une moue enfantine.

Tom lui sourit tendrement. Merlin qu'il pouvait aimer cet « homme ». En effet, on ne pouvait pas vraiment parler d'un homme encore, il n'était même pas âgé de vingt ans. Cependant, la maturité acquise au cours des combats menés contre lui, l'avait considérablement aidés. Il embrassa délicatement la bouche accueillante de son compagnon.

-« Viens, allons manger ! » dit-il en tendant sa main.

Harry prit la main et ils allèrent dans la grande salle à manger, dans laquelle se tenait d'ailleurs plusieurs mangemorts. Cependant, étant encore et toujours sous le sort du _fidelitas_, Harry n'était visible que de Tom. Ils mangèrent et Harry revint dans sa chambre afin de tout préparer car la cérémonie commençait à dix heures très précises. Or comme il ne s'était pas réveillé aux aurores comme à son habitude mais à huit heures trente, il avait mangé tard et donc il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps.

Il s'habilla avec ses habits les plus somptueux mais aussi qui mettaient son corps en valeur, habits qu'il possédait via Tom qui lui avait fait refaire une garde-robe complète. Il se mit donc une robe noire dont le col et le bout des manches étaient soulignés de tissu vert émeraude. Des motifs argentés et imposants dans le dos de la robe ainsi que sur le devant. Ses cheveux n'étaient pas enclins à se laisser brosser, cependant, Harry réussit à les amadouer un peu avec un gel spécial. Son charme en ressortait d'autant plus.

A dix heures pile, Tom fit entrer tous ses mangemorts dans l'immense salle de réunion. Elle était sombre et située au troisième étage. Il s'assit sur son trône sombre qui était devant la grande table ovale. A côté de son trône, il y avait une place inoccupée. Elle était presque située à la même hauteur que le trône. Les murs étaient froids, rien à voir avec la chaleur des autres pièces. Celle-là était sans décoration, la seule qu'il y avait c'était une immense statue de Salazar Serpentard en face du trône sur le mur opposé, une statue de la même stature que celle qui était dans la chambre des secrets.

* * *

-« _Mangemorts, Mangemortes_…

_La raison pour laquelle je vous ai tous réuni aujourd'hui est simple. J'ai décidé de qui allait avoir l'honneur de devenir mon second. Je vous l'annonce aujourd'hui… Moi, Lord Voldemort ai choisi un prince, Le prince des Ténèbres qui sierra parfaitement à ce poste. _

_Par ailleurs, je tiens à vous annoncer que vous lui devrez autant de respect qu'à ma personne, cependant, si vous ne m'obéissez pas, je pense qu'il sera parfaitement capable de vous le faire regretter. Il saura se faire dur, mais vous aurez droit au double châtiment._

_Il va de soit que je reste celui qui doit confirmer tous les ordres mais évidemment sauf si ce qu'il ordonne est vraiment à remettre en question, je me rangerai de son côté et inversement. Il sera alors inutile de venir me voir pour modifier l'ordre ! Suis-je clair ? »_

* * *

-« Oui, maître ! » répondirent ensemble d'une même voix tous les mangemorts.

_-« Le voici maintenant, entre ! » _ordonna Tom.

La porte s'ouvrit, mais aucun des mangemorts ne le vit. En effet, Harry était toujours sous le sortilège du fidelitas et Tom n'avait pas mentionné son nom. Harry vint se mettre aux côtés de Tom attendant tranquillement que son nom fut prononcé. Les mangemorts commençaient à s'impatienter, pensant sûrement à une blague de leur leader. Seulement, tous savaient que le Lord avait plutôt un humour morbide, et en aucun cas il aurait une farce de ce genre.

Le passage inaperçu d'Harry avait eu l'effet escompté. Ils étaient tous étonnés de ne voir personne passer la porte. En tout cas la porte avait été ouverte mais personne n'était apparu. Harry, un peu plus sûr de lui que le matin, embrassa Tom à la nuque en sachant qu'il n'était pas visible, et qu'on ne pouvait pas l'entendre.

-« Après m'avoir officiellement présenté… aurai-je le droit de punir le traître ? » demanda-t-il avec une moue mutine.

Tom ne l'embrassa pas en réponse, parce que cela aurait fait un peu stupide d'embrasser le vent.

-« Bien sûr ! Mais une autre surprise t'attend ! »

Tous regardèrent leur maître avoir une discussion avec une personne invisible. Ils virent les mains de leurs maîtres se poser dans le vent, mais en réalité c'était sur les hanches d'Harry.

-« Celui que j'ai choisi, est… Harry Potter ! »

Sous les regards étonnés, stupéfaits et tout de même trahis, le voile se dissipa et Harry fut visible par tous. Seulement, ce n'était pas, le Survivant Harry Potter, qu'ils virent à ce moment-là, mais bel et bien une personne plus que sûre d'elle et sûrement digne d'être le Prince des Ténèbres. Tous étaient subjugués par la sensualité, l'assurance, la beauté qu'il dégageait. Assurément, cette personne n'avait rien à voir avec le timide et intrépide Harry Potter.

Harry balaya la salle du regard recherchant sûrement un mangemort contre cette nomination. Dans un sourire froid et tout de même quelque peu hypocrite et dans une voix complètement assurée et glaciale, il dit :

-« Si quelqu'un a quelque chose à dire, qu'il le dise maintenant ! »

Tom sourit, il était content qu'Harry ait surmonté sa peur de la veille, mais il savait qu'il ne fallait pas trop se méprendre, Harry cachait un peu le reste de sa peur dans sa placidité glaciale. Harry posa son regard sur Severus Snape. Et quand il le vit tressaillir, il en sourit que davantage. Son regard était meurtrier. Harry eut un sourire carnassier.

-« J'ai un cadeau pour toi, Harry ! » dit Tom.

Il se détacha de lui et tapa des mains à deux reprises et un rideau situé devant la statue de Salazar Serpentard se leva. Dudley était attaché de la tête aux pieds avec un bandeau sur les yeux. Harry regarda son amant avec dans les yeux.

_**« Que veux-tu que je fasse ? »**_

**« Ce que tu dois faire ! »**

_**« Pardon ? »**_

**« Tu dois leur prouver que tu es apte à devenir le Prince des Ténèbres ! Torture-le ! »**

Tous attendaient qu'Harry fasse quelque chose. Harry n'avait pas pris sa baguette, mais les semaines d'entraînement dans la salle de la Source avait porté ses fruits car il était capable de faire de la magie sans baguette. Il ne devait pas oublier aussi qu'il était tout de même sous les ordres de son aimé, car son aimé était, est et restera Lord Voldemort, le plus grand Lord Noir du XXième siècle. Il prononça distinctement un sort d'écartèlement. Aussi, le corps de Dudley commença à se distordre. Son cri emplit toute la salle.

-« Harry, je t'en pris, je t'en supplie ! Aaaaaarrrrrrêêêêtttteeeeeeee ! »

Harry regarda son « maître » lequel avait son pouce vers le haut. En une fraction de seconde il fut descendu vers le bas.

_**« Non, j'ai une bien meilleure idée ! »**_

-« Severus Snape… Tuez-le pour nous ! » dit Harry en le fixant.

Severus cilla mais s'avança devant son prince. Il s'agenouilla. Il se tourna vers le gros blond et leva sa baguette. Mais une voix l'interrompit.

-« Ne pouvez-vous pas le faire vous-même, mon prince ? » demanda Bellatrix d'une vois cynique.

-« Endoloris ! » prononça Harry. « Contesterais-tu déjà mes ordres, Lestrange ? »

-« Non, mon prince ! » fit-elle d'une voix douloureuse. « Seulement vous n'avez pas accompli un ordre qui vient directement du Lord ! »

-« Si mon Lord a quelque chose à dire, il me le dira lui-même, en aucun cas, il n'aura besoin que tu prennes la parole, Lestrange ! » fit-il méprisant.

Tom Voldemort regardait la scène amusé. Il se déplaça à côté d'Harry et le prit à la taille.

-« Qu'attends-tu Severus ? N'es-tu pas capable d'accomplir un ordre aussi simple ? » demanda Tom.

-« Dois-je le faire souffrir avant de le tuer, MesSeigneurs ? »

-« Quelle est notre éthique, Severus ? Tu connais la réponse, alors applique-la ! »

Severus envoya à Dudley les pires sortilèges qu'il connaissait mais il y avait un petit quelque chose que le retenait.

-« Maintenant Severus ! » dit Tom.

Severus leva sa baguette et…

-« STOP ! » hurla Tom. « Lucius, sans Harry la protection du 4, privet Drive a été affaibli ! Allez toi et deux autres mangemorts me chercher les Dursley ! Je souhaite qu'ils assistent à ce spectacle. »

Ils arrivèrent chez les Dursley qui étaient toujours aux aguets, attendant des nouvelles de leur fils si bien aimé ! Quand ils virent trois personnes cagoulées, ils crièrent de stupeur et de frayeur.

-« Suivez-nous, le Lord requiert votre présence ! »

-« Comment… comment va notre fils ? » demanda Pétunia effrayée.

-« Vous le verrez en temps voulu ! » dit-il.

-« Comment allons-nous y aller ? »

-« Poudre de cheminette ! » répondit Lucius dégoûté en pensant qu'ils auraient pu y aller en transplanant mais qu'il aurait fallu pour cela toucher des sangs impurs.

Ils ramenèrent les Dursley près du Lord et du Prince. Des mangemorts les forcèrent à s'agenouiller. Quand ils reconnurent Harry, leur bouche s'ouvrit si grande qu'elle aurait pu tomber par terre.

-« Comme on se retrouve Dursley ! Regardez votre lardon de fils ! » dit Harry en désignant la masse informe attachée sur la statue du Grand Salazar.

Pétunia étouffa un cri et commença à pleurer.

**

* * *

A Suivre…**

Ouf, enfin terminé le chapitre 8 ! Bientôt le retour à Poudlard ! Je vous demande pardon, pardon, pardon !

BIG KISS à vous tous !

Ariane Maxwell Shinigami


	9. Complot !

Auteur : Ariane Maxwell-Shinigami

Couple : je crois qu'avec le temps on peut affirmer que c'est un Harry-Voldemort !

Disclaimer : Rien est à moi sauf la fic !

_**RAR :**_

Bonjour à tous et Merci à **Alinemcb54, à Onarluca, à Anaxarete, à** **Alicya Potter-Black, à Samara XX et à Cassie** pour vos reviews.

**Andadrielle :**

Salut Anda long time qu'on ne s'est pas « vu » !

Bien sûr, il faut qu'ils payent. Même si Harry ne veut pas trop la violence, il a son petit côté obscur. Et puis, sincèrement, qui ne voudrait pas se venger après avoir subit ce qu'Harry a subi dans son enfance ? Moi je sais que la première chose que je ferai c'est faire le plus de mal possible à ces personnes, d'autant plus qu'ils ne sont pas ses parents ! Harry a toujours des sentiments évidemment, cela va de soit, mais e étant plus en contact avec le monde de son aimé, il est normal qu'il plonge un peu de temps en temps ! Il faut savoir se faire respecter dans un monde rempli de personnes qui veulent ta peau ! lol ! L'entrée à Poudlard, hein ? hin hin hin !

Merci pour la review !

BIG KISS ma grande !

**Sybel26 :**

Hello ma super lectrice !

En lisant ta théorie, j'étais morte de rire ! Si, si je t'assure ! C'est clair que c'est une théorie délire ! Alors, mis à part l'orthographe, je suis contente que tu n'ais pas décelé des incohérences ! Pourtant, pour l'orthographe j'utilise celui de Word ! P'têtre que j'appuie trop vite sur « ignorer toujours » ! lol ! Je pense que même si Harry est le complémentaire de Voldemort, Voldemort ne peut pas se montrer trop sentimental. La complémentarité emmène aux sentiments mais il a mis des décennies pour construire son image de Lord Noir, il ne peut pas tout foutre en l'air d'un coup. En tout cas, pas tout de suite ! par rapport à Harry, je suis d'accord avec toi. Moi aussi en écrivant cette histoire, je me suis dit que dans le livre de J.K Rowling, elle mettait vraiment en avant le manque d'amour. Sauf ses amis et Cho Chang (Beurk !). Combien de mangemorts, je ne sais pas, Bella, oué, j'ai pas voulu la tuer ! C'est pareil pour Snape, je refuse de le tuer, j'adore ce personnage ! Ha Ha ! Et notre Lucius national ! lol ! Lui, il préfère attendre patiemment son heure ! Il savait que ça aurait été risqué de s'opposer directement à la nomination du Prince ! Je sais qu'il est le pilier central mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il aime les doloris ! Je le vois comme quelqu'un de posé et réfléchi, c'est pour ça que je ne l'ai pas fait intervenir ! Et la punition… faut lire ! lol !

Merci pour la review !

BIG KISS !

**Bellasidious :**

B'jour…

Et oui, il le faut ! Il ne faut pas de 1. éveiller les soupçons et de 2. qu'il manque les cours, même s'il est très intelligent et qu'il y a dans le manoir Voldemort la salle de la Source, il ne pourra pas en apprendre autant que s'il va en cours ! Il a seize ans ! lol !

Merci pour la review !

BIG KISS !

**Orphée Potter :**

Coucou Orphée

Eh oui ! Il faut les séparer ! C'est nécessaire pour l'accomplissement de la mission d'Harry ! lol ! Désolée ! Dudley torturé ! Ouais, ça aussi il le fallait ! Vu comment il s'en est tiré dans l'Ordre du Phœnix ! J'étais dégoûtée ! lol !

Merci pour la review !

BIG KISS !

**Vif d'Or :**

Salut ma Vif d'Or !

Il n'y a pas de quoi être émue… c'est moi qui te remercie, toi et Onarluca ! 'sourire' depuis le début, je te retrouve sur chacune de mes fics, il est tout à fait normal que je te remercie !

Lestrange, il le fallait, je n'ai pas supporté qu'elle s'en sorte à si bon compte dans l'Ordre du Phoenix, lol ! Quant à la fic « possession » que j'avais commencé à traduire, je ne l'ai pas continué, je l'ai enlevée car il y a à ce jour 70 chapitres, je ne pense pas être capable de tout traduire, de plus, j'ai aussi mes fics à finir en particulier « Vive Serpentard ! » qui attend sa suite depuis plus de quatre mois ! Je n'arrive pas à retrouver mes idées du début, ça en a profité à cette fic, mais je n'aime pas faire des fics en suspend ! donc voilà ! 'sourire radieux'

Merci pour ta review

Gros Bisous fort fort fort !

**Adharas :**

Salut…

Mon dieu, tu as décidé de me faire rougir, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis désolée, je sais que le temps de publication est… long. Je ferai de mon mieux, promis, juré ! lol ! Merci du compliment, merci pour la review, merci tout court !

BIG KISS

**Jwulee :**

Hello…

Vous vous êtes vraiment passé le mot… tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ce que tu m'as dit (écrit) me réconforte, me rassure, et me fais plaisir. Je te remercie du fond du cœur !

BIG KISS

**La Nouille :**

Vraiment ? c'est moi qui t'ai fais découvrir les slash HPTV ? C'est un honneur ! En effet, il me fallait quelque chose d'antique, et les formules magiques qui ressemblent à des formules antiques viennent de Charmed. Les Instances Supérieures sont les seules choses que j'ai pris et encore, il me semble que ce n'est pas exactement dit ainsi !

Merci pour ta review

BIG KISS

**Zick :**

Lol, ta review m'a faite rire ! Severus et les Dursley, ne ? On va bien voir ? peut-être aurai-je le goût de les laisser en vie ! mdr !

**Little-Angel :**

Je te conseillerai les mêmes que j'ai conseillé à Vif d'Or :

-Réponse au défi 2 de de Lady Jedusor, que je salue au passage, écrite par Bunny Anoushka Kalika Arwen.

-Mensonges et secrets, écrite par eva Jedusor.

-Un autre destin écrite par Alexia Feret.

-Bound écrite par Nakhemda.

-Le souhait, sûrement une des meilleures écrite par Sophie Black et la suite d'un chapitre d'ailleurs j'attends la suite... donc la réalité.

-Je t'hais ou je t'aime écrite par Kasumy12.

Ce sont de supers fics que j'ai eu plaisir à lire cependant, il y a aussi :

-Mystérieux Eden écrit par Onarluca mais qui n'est pas une dark Harry. C'est une belle histoire.

-Totalement Serpentard écrit par Le Duo Infernal.

Voilà ! Merci beaucoup beaucoup pour tes compliments et puis, en avant pour la suite !

**Egwene Al' Vere :**

Y'a-t-il une signification particulière à ton pseudo ? Je le trouve antique ! lol ! Je suis très contente de te voir si enthousiaste, ça me fait hyper plaisir, et juste en haut j'ai mis les fics pour lesquelles j'avais eu un coup de cœur puissant ! Et ce qu'il va se passer, bin, je ne le dirai pas… lol ! Allez, Bisous et à bientôt pour la suite !

**Procne Aesoris :**

Tu as raison, moi aussi j'adore les HPTV mais il n'y en a pas bcp ! Non, les seules fictions que j'ai lues viennent de ce site, ensuite, je ne trouve pas de fanart et les seules fanarts que je trouve ne sont pas représentatives de mes deux agneaux ! lol ! Allez, big kiss, merci pour la review et j'espère te revoir au prochain chapitre !

**Yumi4 :**

Ha ! Ha ! Bonne question ! Je sais pas… ou plutôt, si je le sais, mais je ne le dirai pas ! lol ! C'est en suivant cette fic que l'on saura ! Merci de m'avoir reviewer et au prochain, je te vois… Big kiss

**Alician :**

Ha, ha ! Il faudra voir comment je vais faire le nouveau Harry, parce qu'il ne faut pas oublier qu'il doit continuer à jouer aux Gryffondor parfait ! Et question patience… lol… je suis désolée mais je mets toujours beaucoup de temps à updater ! Allez, BIG KISS ma grande et à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre !

**Linoa Anna Potter :**

Je te remercie infiniment pour tes huit reviews qui m'ont fait grandement plaisir ! Je te fais de gros bisous !

**The-Lord-of-the-Underwear :**

Merci beaucoup mimi ! Je t'adore et on se voit à la rentrée ! Il me tarde de continuer à lire tes fics en espérant qu'un certain monsieur J ne te prendra pas tout ton temps ! Big kiss !

BONNE LECTURE !

JE tiens à vous présenter toutes mes excuses pour le retard qu'à pris cette fic, mais le fait est que j'ai déménagé et que je n'avais plus eu Internet depuis le 16 avril ! J'espère que vous me pardonnerai cette attente ! Je vous embrasse tous très très fort !

A.M-Shinigami

… _pensée de Severus_

… pensée d'Harry

… _lien télépathique Harry parle_

… lien télépathique Tom parle

-« Comme on se retrouve Dursley ! Regardez votre lardon de fils ! » dit Harry en désignant la masse informe attachée sur la statue du Grand Salazar.

Pétunia étouffa un cri et commença à pleurer.

TU ES A MOI 

Chapitre 9 : Complot

-« Oh, pitié ! Ravale tes larmes, _ma tante_ ! Dis-toi juste que tu le rejoindras bientôt ! Vous ne serez pas trop longtemps séparés ! » dit Harry ironique.

-« Voyons Harry ! Tu dévoiles notre plan, c'est pas très tactique de ta part ! » fit Tom amusé.

-« Je crois que j'ai encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre ! » dit-il en prenant possession de ses lèvres.

Même si les mangemorts se doutaient de la nature de la relation entre le Lord et le Prince, ils furent surpris. En particulier, ceux et celles qui aspiraient à être un peu plus que des sujets pour leur Seigneur.

-« Maintenant Severus ! » dit Tom.

Severus exécuta les ordres qui lui avaient été donnés se demandant pourquoi cela tombait encore sur lui. Il se doutait fortement que le Lord avait appris pour sa trahison. Il savait que c'était le Lord, de plus, Harry savait qu'il était espion pour l'Ordre du Phoenix.

-« Nnnnnooooooooooonnnnnnnn ! » hurlèrent Pétunia et Vernon.

-« Il avait déjà souffert le pauvre ! Il fallait qu'il meure ! A moins que vous auriez voulu qu'il souffre plus, après tout vous êtes bien placé pour aimer la souffrance des personnes de votre sang ! » dit Harry la voix rempli de rancœur.

Pétunia se serra à Vernon, elle tremblait de tous ses membres, elle sanglotait sans pouvoir réussir à s'arrêter. C'était une torture pour elle d'avoir vu son fils, son seul fils se faire tuer sous ses yeux sans avoir pu faire quoi que ce soit.

-« Mon fils…Monstre que tu es et que tu resteras ! » disait-elle en pleurant.

Harry se détourna de ce spectacle répugnant. Il était dégoûté de sa propre famille.

-« Taisez-vous ! » fit-il à bout de nerfs « Endoloris ! Endoloris ! » fit-il aux Dursley restant.

Les deux Dursley se tordirent de douleur en criant autant que leur permettait leurs poumons. Harry restait de marbre face à leur souffrance, mais plus le temps passait, plus il y prenait du plaisir. Il ne savait pas s'il prenait plaisir à voir souffrir en général ou si c'était juste avec ses moldus. Au fond de lui, il voulait que ce soit la seconde solution. Il savait ce qui allait se passer s'il n'arrêtait pas le doloris. Il se passerait ce qu'il s'est passé avec les Londubat, ils deviendraient fous.

Lorsqu'ils n'eurent plus la force de crier et de se débattre, Harry leva le sort. Ils n'étaient plus que des loques ensanglantées. Chaque mouvement les déchirait. Ils ne pouvaient décemment plus se mettre debout.

-« Bella, Lucius… emmenez-les dans les cachots ! » dit Voldemort.

Les deux concernés mirent un genou à terre et saluèrent et le Lord et le Prince. Bellatrix avait toujours mal à cause du doloris, mais elle préférait ne pas discuter à nouveau les ordres.

-« Les autres… sortez ! Vous avez quartiers libres ! » dit Harry. « Sauf toi, Severus ! »

Severus déglutit, il savait que son heure était arrivée. Il amorça le geste pour se lever, mais il reçut un doloris particulièrement puissant qui fit qu'il se retrouva à terre.

-« Pourquoi vouloir se lever Severus ? » demanda Voldemort d'une voix calme et posée.

Trop calme, beaucoup trop calme. Je suis foutu ! Je vais mourir, ici, dans cette salle froide et sombre. De toute manière, je savais ce que j'encourai, si je l'ai fait, c'est que je n'avais pas le choix, il fallait que je le fasse, pour elles.

-« Je t'ai posé une question, Severus ! » reprit-il froidement. « Réponds-y donc ! »

Il le fixait de ses yeux carmins. Il était vraiment effrayant quand il se mettait en colère, mais il dégageait une aura tellement puissante que s'en était presque rassurant. Deux sentiments tellement contradictoires que partageaient le corps d'Harry. Severus regarda celui qu'il haïssait plus que tout. Harry avait au bout de ses lèvres un sourire presque compatissant… là, était le problème : « presque » !

-« C'est vraiment dommage… pourquoi nous avoir trahi Severus ? » demanda Harry d'une voix innocente et enfantine. « Enfin, pourquoi avoir trahi Tom ? Je me pose la question depuis si longtemps ! Mais il était évident que je ne pouvais pas le demander au grand et imposant maître des potions de Poudlard que j'ai nommé Severus Snape ! »

-« Ca suffit ! » fit Tom. « Je perds patience ! Endoloris ! »

Les cris de Snape remplirent la salle et faisaient échos. Il n'y avait pas eu de sort d'insonorisation donc quiconque s'approchait de la salle entendait les cris déchirants que poussait leur propriétaire. Tous devaient savoir une bonne fois pour toute ce qu'il advenait de ceux qui osaient trahir le Dark Lord.

Severus Snape n'était plus que bosses et sang. Dans une salle adjacente, Lucius et Bellatrix, après avoir accomplis leur tâche, s'étaient enfermés dans une salle afin de parler à l'abri d'oreilles indiscrètes. Seulement les cris de Severus n'étaient pas pour les rassurer.

-« Je ne supporte pas que ce sale gamin prétentieux devienne le Prince des Ténèbres ! » fit Lucius rageur. « Il faut le faire sauter ! »

-« Pourtant tu n'as rien dis, toi ! Tu es resté silencieux, acquiesçant comme un bon chien ! » accusa Bellatrix.

-« Pourquoi aurais-je dis mon opinion ? Pour me faire lyncher comme toi ? Non, merci ! Vois-tu Bella', je suis beaucoup plus réfléchi que ça ! »

Bellatrix souffla fortement montrant son désaccord total.

-« Evite de me rabaisser, parce que je te rappelle que nous sommes dans la même merde ! Il faut trouver quelque chose contre bébé Potter ! On pourrait essayer de faire en sorte que notre maître croie qu'il l'a trahi… ce ne sera pas chose simple mais, on devrait pouvoir y arriver ! » dit-elle.

Elle se tut et réfléchit un peu. Soudain, un sourire lubrique et calculateur apparut.

-« J'ai une idée… une très bonne idée ! » dit-elle.

Lucius connaissait parfaitement ce regard, il avait appris à décoder le regard de la cousine de sa femme.

-« Nous pourrions demander à… ton fils… de séduire Potter. Si jamais le Lord est trompé, jamais plus il ne lui fera confiance et au mieux, on pourra… tu vois ce que je veux dire, nous pourrions nous-même prendre du plaisir ! Il n'y aura alors plus de prince et le Lord redeviendra celui qu'il était avant ce maudit Potter à moins qu'il devienne trop faible, dans ce cas le plan deux se mettra en place ! » dit Bellatrix.

-« Cela m'étonnerait fortement que mon fils accepte de faire quoi que ce soit pour le Lord, il m'a clairement fait comprendre que malgré sa répulsion des moldus et des sang-de-bourbe, il n'allait pas devenir un assassin… et encore moins se prosterner aux pieds d'un sorcier de sang-mêlé ! Au fait, quel est le plan deux ? »

-« Ton fils a raison, Lucius ! Le Lord est incroyablement puissant, mais il est de sang-mêlé malgré son héritage du clan Serpentard ! »

Lucius dévisagea abasourdi Bellatrix. Il n'aurait jamais pu deviner qu'elle qui était haut placé dans les rangs des mangemorts tout comme lui avait eu l'envie et l'idée de s'emparer du trône du plus grand Lord Noir du siècle.

-« Oui, nous pourrions peut-être compter sur Potter pour affaiblir le Lord Noir ! » dit-il en réfléchissant.

-« Mais bien sûr ! De toute manière, c'est ce qu'il fait déjà ! Le Lord Noir devient de plus en plus… _humain_ ! Et puis il y a cette histoire de complémentarité aussi ! Il va bientôt nous falloir un remplaçant ! » dit Bellatrix.

-« Et qui proposes-tu ? » demanda Lucius.

-« Quelqu'un que l'on va entraîner dès maintenant à tuer et à soumettre ! » dit-elle calculatrice.

Lucius se renfrogna. Il comprit que c'était une jeune personne qu'elle voulait mettre à la place du Lord Noir. Une personne à entraîner, à formater mais un sang-pur. Soudain, il eut une illumination. Il comprit de qui elle parlait.

-« Je vois, tu veux mettre Draco à sa place ! Jamais il n'acceptera, de même que je ne peux pas l'accepter ! » dit Lucius dans un grognement bien audible.

-« Il acceptera, car telle est sa destinée, il n'ira pas à son encontre ! De plus, si nous réunissons les plus anciens mangemorts, je peux te dire qu'ils accepteront sans aucun problème et que tu seras dans l'obligation d'accepter notre décision ! »

Lucius regarda Bellatrix comme si elle était folle. Draco Malfoy, son fils, était quelqu'un de très fier, c'était la raison pour laquelle il savait qu'il ne se prosternerait jamais devant le Lord Noir, cependant, il aimait le pouvoir, il le savait, la preuve qu'il s'était mis du côté de la grande Inquisitrice de Poudlard afin d'avoir plus de privilèges que lui accordaient son statut de préfet. Puis Lucius eut une illumination.

-« Si… oui ! »

Bellatrix regarda son cousin par alliance comme s'il était cinglé.

-« Lucius ! » dit-elle.

-« Hn ? »

-« Pourquoi tu dis si ? oui ? » demanda-t-elle.

-« Parce que j'accepte d'en faire la proposition à Draco et de le convaincre ! »

Bellatrix comprit exactement pourquoi.

-« Etant donné que tu es son père, tu pourrais faire en sorte que tu deviennes son second, son ministre, son _conseillé_ ! Tu influerais sur ses décisions, tu choisirais sans parfois demander son accord ! Tu serais en fait, le second maître à bord ! » dit-elle en le regardant dans les yeux.

-« Que veux-tu très chère ! Le conseillé a toujours plus de pouvoir sur le Seigneur. C'est peut-être pour cela que le Lord n'en voulait pas ! Mais les temps vont changer ! »

-« Mais n'oublie pas Lucius ! C'est seulement le Plan 2 ! »

A Suivre…

Gros bisous à tous et toutes qui me lisent. Je vous remercie de votre soutien pour cette fic, cela me touche beaucoup ! A la prochaine ! Review ? Pas review ? Peut importe ! Gros bisous !

« Smack et désolée pour le retard énorme que j'ai eu mais j'ai déménagé et du coup je n'avais plus internet ! »

J'espère que la suite vous à plus. En tout cas, je pense que le prochain chapitre vous allez l'aimer. En tout cas, moi, j'ai adoré le rédiger !

A.M-Shinigami


	10. Queudver ? Vivant ? Vous en êtes sûrs ?

Auteur : Ariane Maxwell-Shinigami

Couple : je crois qu'avec le temps on peut affirmer que c'est un Harry-Voldemort !

Disclaimer : Rien est à moi sauf la fic !

**RARs :**

**Juwlee :**

Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments qui me touchent profondément. J'espère que la suite continuera à te plaire et que tu continueras à suivre ! Je te fais de gros bisous !

**Onarluca :**

Contente de voir que malgré le temps tu continues à me reviewer encore et toujours, merci beaucoup ! Big bisous !

**Alinemcb54 :**

Merci beaucoup pour la review et j'espère te revoir au chapitre suivant ! Gros bisous !

**Vif d'Or :**

Bien sûr, nous allons savoir qui sont ces personnes pour lesquelles Sev' se bat, mais ce n'est pas pour le moment ! Gros bisous et merci beaucoup de suivre encore !

**Sybel 26 :**

Je te demande pardon pour ma méprise, mais il est vrai que la plupart sont des lectrices, on finit par un peu tout généraliser ! Tu m'excuses ? Chibidi Eyes lol ! J'espère que tu t'amuses bien en vacs… T'inquiète pour Sev', je t'ai déjà dit que c'était un de mes persos préférés, il va de soit que je ne vais pas le tuer ! Ze l'aimeeuh ! Lol ! Quant à Drake, je n'ai pas trop réfléchi, mais je vais d'abord faire en sorte qu'il n'y est pas d'ambiguïté et de contre-sens ou de toux dans le genre ! De plus, tout le monde sait que Draco est trop fier pour se laisser manipuler sans rien dire ! Quant à Peter Pettigrow ce sale rat… c'est le cas de le dire, c'est pour ce chapitre ! Lol, mange bien ton chocolat… gros bisous ! A bientôt !

**La nouille :**

Merci beaucoup pour ta review et je suis très contente de t'avoir fait découvrir ce slash ! J'avoue que je préfère avec Dray ou Sev', mais je voulais essayer avec Voldy ! Alors voilà, c'est comme ça que ça a commencé ! Lol ! Je te fais de gros bisous, je te dis au prochain chapitre !

**Sahada :**

Chap3 : Bien sûr que c'est un endroit secret… mais c'est avant tout l'héritage qu'à reçu Harry de son parrain, et que donc, il a le droit d'en disposer comme bon lui semble ! De plus, il a fait bouger le QG, donc…

Chap5 : J'ai pas pensé à lui donner un autre animal de compagnie, et j'ai prévu de faire de lui un animas en effet !

Chap9 : Ouais, il faut que je lui fasse découvrir le complot, et j'ai déjà prévu une manière, elle est assez crue, j'ai envie de m'amuser, cependant… il ne faut pas oublier le lien du complémentaire et en plus du lien… il est à Poudlard ! Quand Tom va savoir ce que ces mangemorts a fait, croit-moi, il préfèreront ne jamais être né ! Lol ! Allez, je te vois au chap suivant ! Gros bisous et merci !

**Procne Aesoris :**

Ouais, c'est une dark Harry, mais pas vraiment parce qu'en soit Harry à son propre côté, il conçoit qu'il faille casser des œufs pour un monde meilleur, pour autant, il n'adhère pas entièrement à l'idée de Tom de tuer tous les moldus ! C'est complexe et dur à décrire et à montrer ! Je suis désolée, les chapitres sont cours, c'est vrais… j'ai pas d'excuses ! Euh, quant à cette fic, elle vient de moi, c'est moi qui l'aie écrite ! Merci beaucoup pour la reviex et le compliment ! Big Kiss

**Juliana :**

Merci pour ta review ! J'espère te revoir pour le prochain chapitre ! Bisous !

**Egwene Al'Vere :**

Je suis désolée, c'est dû au fait que je n'avais pas Internet depuis le mois d'avril jusqu'à très récemment ! Quant au chapitre 10 il est prêt depuis un bon bout de temps, mais le problème est qu'il est sur mon ancien ordi, et que je ne l'ai pas sur le nouveau, il faut que j'attende que mon père veuille bien brancher l'ordi pour que je puisse récupérer mes fichiers, car j'avais les chapitres jusqu'au 13 ! Est-ce que Harry va céder ? Ah ah ! Bonne question ! Et évidemment il faut un obstacle à l'amour de Tom et Harry ! Il en faut toujours un majeur, et il sera énorme celui-là, pour un couple… tout aussi énorme ! Lol ! S'ils vont réussir leur complot ? Sûrement… je ne vais pas dévoiler la suite… Gros bisous

**Alicya :**

Merci pour ta review ! Gros bisous !

-« Que veux-tu très chère ! Le conseillé a toujours plus de pouvoir sur le Seigneur. C'est peut-être pour cela que le Lord n'en voulait pas ! Mais les temps vont changer ! »

-« Mais n'oublie pas Lucius ! C'est seulement le Plan 2 ! »

**Chapitre 10 :** Pettigrow ? Toujours vivant ? Vous êtes sûr ?

Harry et Tom en avaient fini avec Severus Snape qui avait été enfermé dans les cachots. Harry avait réussi à convaincre Tom de laisser Severus en vie et de le questionner afin de savoir si sa trahison méritait une seconde chance.

-Personne ne mérite de seconde chance ! Si on me trahit une fois, on meurt ! lui avait fit Tom.

-Si sa raison est valable, il ne mourra pas ! Tom, on a toujours besoin d'espion dans l'antre de la bête !

Tom le fusilla du regard.

-Fais ce que bon te semble de lui une fois que j'en aurai terminé. Mais sache que je ne veux plus le voir sous mes yeux ! Et si en revanche sa raison est futile et inventée...

-Je te jure sur mon honneur... que je le tuerai de mes mains et devant tes yeux ! Par contre, s'il arrive en retard pour la rentrée des professeurs qui est aujourd'hui... j'ai bien peur que Dumbledore l'oblige comme je le soupçonne à le renseigner !

-Tu te rends bien compte que si tu te trompes sur lui... ta couverture est morte à Poudlard ! s'assura Tom.

Tom réfléchit à ce qu'il allait devoir faire. Puis il se souvint qu'il était pas Lord Voldemort pour rien. Il s'en alla sans rien dire à Harry lequel le regarda partir ne cherchant aucunement à le retenir. Il savait parfaitement qu'il avait autre chose à faire que polémiquer sur _comment punir Severus Snape de son infidélité_. Harry alla dans ses appartements afin de préparer sa valise. Un elfe de maison vint à lui pour lui dire qu'il allait faire ce qu'il était en train de faire, mais Harry refusa poliment en disant à l'elfe que cela lui permettait de réfléchir. Puis il vit Nitta.

-_Bonjour toi_ !

Il mit sa main en évidence pour une invite à se mettre sur son épaule. Nitta accepta.

-_Le maître prépare sa valise pour son école _! Constata le reptile.

-_Sssi ! Tu as raison ! En parlant de ça... pour éviter de compromettre la mission... je ne pourrai pas t'emmener, cela ferait trop suspect que je me ramène là-bas avec un serpent et que je te parle. Je te laisserai ici, au manoir ! Je suis sûr que Nagini sera contente d'avoir de la compagnie _!

-_Ssssssi cccc'est cccce que veux le maître... Nitta obéira _!

-_Mercccci ! Tu veilleras sssssssur Tom _!

Il finit sa valise. Mais alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la salle à manger, il croisa un regard empli de haine et de dégoût à son égard. Il pouvait reconnaître la couleur orageuse de yeux de leurs possesseurs. Apparemment tous les Malfoy avaient cette caractéristique. En tout cas, les Malfoy mâles. Il sourit avec suffisance et arrogance.

-Que se passe-t-il Malfoy ? On n'aime pas la seconde place ? Je sais ce source sûre que tu convoites ce poste depuis une éternité. Mais pour une raison que j'ignore, tu n'as jamais cherché à prendre la place de Tom.

Lucius renifla avec dédain et mépris.

-Tu feras moins le fier, Potter ! Une fois que j'en aurai fini avec toi, tu demanderas qu'une chose, tu crieras grâce !

Harry lui cracha au visage. Lucius, furieux, se l'essuya. Il ne supportait pas que le gosse le nargue.

-A la moindre occasion, je te tuerai ! Donne-moi une seule, une seule bonne raison qui justifiera un tel acte... et je te jure que je le ferai ! Tout comme Bellatrix ! Tiens-toi le pour dit !

Puis il s'en alla. Tom l'attendait. Harry ne lui demanda pas ce qu'il avait fait, car Tom avait une bonne raison de ne rien lui dire. Ils mangèrent dans le calme. Ils pensaient tous deux au lendemain. Après le repas, Harry alla dans une salle désaffectée, au passage, il vit deux mangemorts : Nott et Avery. Dans la pièce, il n'y avait qu'un vieux bureau et une chaise. Elle était sombre et humide et résonnait fortement. Harry transforma la chaise en fauteuil.

-Amenez-moi Pettigrew ! Ordonna-t-il d'une voix ferme.

Les mangemorts comprirent rapidement qu'il valait mieux obéir. Il était vrai qu'avec l'entraînement qu'il avait enduré, il était devenu quelqu'un d'impressionnant. Certes, pas aussi impressionnant que Voldemort, mais quand il donnait des ordres, il pouvait être très froid.

Quand Pettigrex arriva, il était nerveux. Il se tortillait dans tous les sens. Nott et Avery ne lui avaient rien dit. Quand il entra dans l'antre froid, Nott ferma la porte et la scella à l'aide d'un sort de verrouillage très puissant. Peter sursauta. il scruta la pièce et ne vit qu'un fauteuil dos tourné. une tête dépassait légèrement. Une voix froide et contrôlée parla.

-Approche, qu'attends-tu ? Dit cette voix.

A l'intérieur de lui, Harry brûlait de rage d'avoir dans la même pièce que lui le meurtrier de ses parents et le bourreau de Sirius pour la seule et unique raison que s'il avait été retrouvé Sirius aurait été innocenté. Et le meurtrier de ses parents parce qu'il ne les avait pas vendus, ils seraient toujours en vie. Peter ne reconnaissait pas la voix de Voldemort, il en déduisit malgré son handicap à réfléchir que c'était Harry qui parlait.

-Monseigneur ! Dit-il en s'agenouillant.

-Tu fais bien de t'agenouiller devant la mort !

Pettegrew commença à paniquer. Il chercha des issues. Comme si Harry lisait en ce rat, il lui dit :

-Ne cherche donc pas d'issue, car tu n'en as pas ! Tu es face à moi ! Je vais cependant être magnagnime et te donner une chance de défendre ta vie ! Je jure que je ne tenterai rien contre toi si tu me bats ! Assura-t-il.

Par enchantement, il fit apparaître une épée en bon état et son épée d'entraînement. Il jeta l'autre épée au pied de Queudver qui se précipita dessus. Il la tint face à lui tremblant. Harry ricana.

-Vois-tu Pettigrew, la raison pour laquelle je te tue en premier c'est que tu n'es rien pour notre Seigneur ! Tu n'es pas... haut-placé ! Tu... n'es pas fort ! Tu n'as... aucune bravoure ! Tu as... trahi tes propres amis, ceux... qui te défendaient... parce que tu avais peur de mourir. Imagine que Dumbledore te capture, tu parlerais aussitôt ! Il ne faut pas t'étonner de ne jamais rien savoir sur les missions importantes !

Peter déglutit et niait tout ce que Harry lui disait, mais cela faisait encore plus rire Harry. Harry commença à avancer vers lui.

-Je me demande... pourquoi le Choixpeau Magique a choisi Gryffondor pour ta pauvre personne ! Tu n'es bon qu'à t'agenouiller devant plus fort que toi. Je vais te tuer... et je t'offrirai en sacrifice à mes parents et à Sirius ! Ta tête fera... un magnifique trophée sur leurs tombes, qu'en penses-tu ? Dit-il en se délectant de la peur qui prenait violemment corps avec Pettigrew.

Harry sourit cruellement. Il fit tournoyer son épée dans sa main.

-Elle me démange ! Elle veut... que le sang coule ! Et il coulera ! Chuchota-t-il.

Queudver recula sous la menace. Harry éclata d'un rire froid d'un rire sans joie. Ils ne savaient pas qu'ils étaient observés. En effet, Voldemort avait senti ce qui allait se passer d'autant plus qu'Harry était beaucoup trop déconcentré sur son environnement pour se rendre compte qu'il laissait des failles sur ses sentiments filtrer. Donc Voldemort avait fait réunir à nouveau les mangemorts pour montrer ce qui arrivait à Queudver. C'est ainsi que Lucius et Bellatrix comprirent la vraie portée de la menace d'Harry.

-Qu'attends-tu pour me porter la première attaque ?

-Je ne veux pas vous faire du mal, votre Seigneurie ! Dit-il d'une voix misérable.

Dans la salle, les mangemorts éclatèrent de rire à la réplique de Queudver.

-Me faire du mal ? Toi ? Tu n'es qu'un rat incapable de faire du mal... physiquement ! Rajouta-t-il.

De douloureux souvenirs lui revinrent en mémoire. Des flashs de lui et Sirius... quand ils sortaient de la cabane hurlante... quand il avait vu se transformer Peter... quand il avait empêché ses parrains de le tuer... quand Remus s'était transformé en loup-garou... Sirius en train de s'enfuir sur le dos de Buck...

Pettigrew avait vu que le prince des ténèbres s'était déconcentré. Voldemort et les autres aussi d'ailleurs. Tom se demandait ce qui arrivait à son aimé. Pettigrew leva son épée pour le frapper, mais Harry l'arrêta en empoignant la lame de l'épée. Du sang commença à s'écouler de sa main. Mais Harry n'en avait cure. Epouvanté, il essaya de forcer pour pouvoir mettre son coup mais Harry fit pression sur la garde aussi. Affolé, il vit sa main se diriger vers lui. L'épée transperça Queudver alors qu'Harry avait sa main sur la garde de l'épée de Peter.

-Décidement... j'ai eu tort de te proposer un combat loyal ! Tu n'es décidément qu'une pourriture ! Cracha Harry.

Harry invoqua un poignard et s'entailla la paume de son autre main. Il se les frotta pour répandre le sang. Il l'essuya sur Queudver qui trop tétanisé ne faisait rien... il ne pouvait rien faire. Harry à l'aide d'une formule magique répandit son sang sur tout le corps de ce rat. Il commença à réciter un Orémus dans un très ancien dialecte. Queudver cria, tellement la douleur était insupportable. Le sang d'Harry s'imprima dans la peau de Peter en le brûlant.

-Ca fait mal ! Fit Harry en interrompant sa prière. Ca ne fait que commencer, la mort ne sera que ta délivrance.

Il reprit sa prière.

-AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH ! Hurla Peter. QQQQQUUUEE... DDIIIIIRAAAAAAAIITTT TOOONNNN PPPPPPPPEEEERRRREEEE EEEENN VOOOOYANNNNNNNTT CCCCEEEEEE QQQQQQQQUUUUUUEEEEEEEEE TTTTTUUUUUUU... AAAHHHHHHHHH... FAAAAAIIIITTTT !

-Mon père est mort ! Répliqua calmement Harry. Mort, par TA FAUTE ! Fit-il en lui enfonçant son épée à lui.

Le sang de Queudver coula et Harry le regarda sans rien faire. Non seulement Queudver brûlait de l'intérieur, mais en plus il se vidait de son sang.

_Un en moins !_ Pensa Harry.

Alors ! Conclusion ? Qu'en pensez-vous ?

Review !

Gros Bisous !

A.M-Shinigami


	11. Aimer et être aimé

Auteur : Ariane Maxwell-Shinigami

Couple : je crois qu'avec le temps on peut affirmer que c'est un Harry-Voldemort !

Disclaimer : Rien est à moi sauf la fic !

* * *

**RARs :**

Un grand merci à...

**Jwulee,**

**Procne Aesoris **(J'aurai bien voulu faire un trip à troi, mais cela ne collerait pas avec le lien de complémentarité qui uni Tom et Harry... donc c'est impossible ! Désolée lol ! )

**Onarluca **(Il va avoir Lucius et Bella, ça ne t'inquiète pas ! Mais c'est d'abord Lucius et Bella qui vont l'avoir ! J'en dis pas plus ! Gros bisous ! )

**Alinemcb54,**

**Sahada,**

**Egwene Al'Vere **(Je ferai toujours en sorte que tout se passe bien pour Harry à la fin ! Happy End du PoV de Harry... )

**PotterXMalfoy,**

**Coralie,**

**I am-Lady-Voldemort,**

**Vif d'Or **(Harry devient plus méchant... mais il est également tiraillé entre son amour et sa conscience... Gros bisous )

**Zaika,**

**Loriane,**

**Sybel26,**

**Loriane(bis),**

**Vicky-j** (Je suis très flattée de ce que tu me dis... 1000 mercis ! )

**Lyciaa,**

**Moira Serpy-Griffy **(A quand la mort de Lestrange et Malfoy Père... je ne sais pas encore... tu le verras... Le retour de ryry à Poudlard... maintenant... Ron et hermione ne peuvent pas s'en prendre plein la tête parce que Harry a un rôle à jouer, heureuse que cette fic te plaise autant... quant au côté Serpentard... on en a tous un refoulé... niark niark niark )

**Lily Mackensie **(C'est pour ça qu'il est tiraillé entre sa conscience et son amour... même si c'est lui qui a tué ses parents... )

**Dia** (Lol, j'aime bien ton idée... mais je n'accepterai jamais que Draco se soumette à Voldemort par amour pour Harry... c'est IM-POS-SI-BLE ! J'm trop Dray pour lui faire ça ! Je préfèrerai encore le tuer sans souffrance... lol au plaisir de te revoir pour tes idées plus qu'intéressantes...)

**Litany,**

**et merci à Emily Potter-Black **(Joyeux anniversaire en avance certes, mais je ne pense pas updater avant ton annif... donc je te le dis maintenant... moi je suis née le 16/11 lol )

**Merci à tous pour vos remarques, encouragements et compliments... ça fait super plaisir ! Je vous aime !

* * *

**

Le sang de Queudver coula et Harry le regarda sans rien faire. Non seulement Queudver brûlait de l'intérieur, mais en plus il se vidait de son sang.

_Un en moins !_ Pensa Harry.

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : **Aimer et être aimé

* * *

Mais il avait utilisé beaucoup trop de puissance, il regarda le corps de Queudver gisant dans son propre sang.

Il regarda ses mains et trembla.

Sur le coup ça avait été jouissif, c'était vrai, il avait aimé ça.

Mais, là, en voyant ses mains pleines de sang, il fut pris d'un tremblement qu'il n'arrivait pas à stopper.

-C'EST DE TA FAUTE ! hurla-t-il en donnant un coup de pied dans le corps inanimé. JE SOUHAITE QUE MÊME DANS LA MORT TU NE TROUVES AUCUN REPIT ! JE TE MAUDIS, ERRE ENTRE LES DEUX MONDES DANS LA SOUFFRANCE, TU NE TROUVERAS JAMAIS LE REPOS ETERNEL !

Une lumière verte intense engloba les corps d'Harry et de Queudver et projeta Harry contre le mur le plus proche.

Un filet de sang coula le long de sa tempe.

Il s'évanouit sous le choc.

Quand il se réveilla, il était dans son lit.

Devant la lumière il ferma les yeux.

Il vit Tom à côté de lui.

Il essaya de se mettre en position assise, mais il ne fit que retomber mollement sur son lit.

-Reste couché ! Ordonna Tom doucement.

Harry obéit et regarda de nouveau ses mains.

Tom s'assit à côté de lui en le regardant.

Un silence lourd se fit leur compagnon avant que Tom ne se décide à le rompre.

-Quelle magie as-tu utilisé ? Demanda-t-il.

Harry le regarda et détourna son regard.

Pourquoi ? Il ne le savait pas.

-Harry... Quelle magie as-tu utilisé ? Répéta-t-il.

-Je... je sais pas ! Je... l'avais en moi ! Si tu me demandes maintenant la magie que j'ai utilisé je serai incapable de te le dire... sur le coup je le savais, mais maintenant... je serai incapable de le refaire... de toute façon je ne veux pas le refaire !

-Tu regrettes... d'avoir tué ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix affirmative.

-Oui et non ! Ce n'est pas ma tasse de thé préférée ! Je peux torturer, je peux faire du mal, mais... je n'aime pas tuer... mais lui... lui, il le méritait ! Et il n'est pas le seul sur ma liste ! Fit-il d'une voix dure.

-Parce que tu as une liste ? Demanda-t-il étonné.

Harry acquiesça.

-J'ai besoin d'être consolé... fit-il d'une voix sensuelle.

-Vraiment ? Répondit Tom en haussant un sourcil amusé.

-Hnhn !

-Je pourrais demandé à...

Mais Harry s'était jeté dans les bras de Tom.

Aucun des deux ne voulaient penser à demain en sachant qu'ils seraient séparés.

Ils passèrent la nuit ensemble à se découvrir et se redécouvrir.

Le lendemain, Harry était sombre.

Il avait mal. Et pour cause... il avait franchi le pas qu'il ne voulait pas franchir.

Bien sûr dans une guerre, on est parfois obligé de tuer pour survivre, mais il avait choisi de son propre chef.

Il se mit à penser à ses parents et à Sirius.

Il avait mal, il avait envie de pleurer.

Mais il ne voulait définitivement pas lutter contre le lien du complémentaire.

Il se sentait aimé et se savait aimé, il ne voulait pas renoncer à ça pour des morts.

C'était dur et cruel de dire cela ainsi, mais il n'avait pas le choix.

Et sa liste contenait encore pas mal de personne et en priorité Bellatrix Lestrange et Lucius Malfoy.

Puisqu'il avait franchi ce pas, il ne s'arrêterait pas en si bon chemin !

Il se ressaisit et se leva. Il déposa ses lèvres sur celles de son aimé et partit se préparer.

Après tout, dans quelques heures il devrait être à la gare de King's Cross pour prendre le Hogwart Express.

Il vérifia qu'il n'avait rien oublié, et demanda à un elfe de transférer ses bagages près de la porte.

Il se prépara à y aller en sachant qu'il ne supporterait pas la séparation occasionnée.

Il voulait aller voir son Lord une dernière fois, mais il avait peur de ne pas pouvoir partir.

Il commença à marcher vers la sortie qui le mènerait vers Poudlard.

Mais devant la porte, devant la Grande porte se tenait son bel amour.

Harry se précipita dans ses bras et explosa en sanglots.

Tom les referma pour le mettre en sécurité dans une étreinte amoureuse et douce.

-Nous devons le faire... et après... nous serons libres de nous aimer ! Ne t'inquiète pas ! Nous nous reverrons très bientôt ! Je t'en fait la promesse ! Va maintenant... il ne faut pas que tu rates ton train !

-J'y arriverai ! Tu verras ! J'y arriverai !

-J'ai confiance en toi ! Répondit Tom.

**oOoOo**

Il était seul dans son compartiment n'arrivant pas à penser à autre chose qu'à Tom et à leur étrange relation.

Il se demandait si tout cela aurait pu se faire sans le lien de complémentarité.

Tout à coup, quelqu'un entra.

Il vit des personnes qu'il ne voulait pas voir.

Ron, Hermione et Ginny.

Il revêtit un sourire de façade qui sembla aller aux trois Gryffondor.

-Alors Harry... tes vacances se sont bien passées ? Demanda Ron comme si de rien n'était.

-Très bien ! Répondit Harry d'une voix basse.

**/ Il faut que je me calme ! Il ne faut pas que je cède à la colère /**

-Et les vôtres ? Vous avez bien du vous amuser... seuls... fit-il.

-Oh ! Pas tant que ça ! Répondit Hermione d'une voix évasive.

-Vraiment ? Demanda Harry comme s'il était intéressé. Qu'avez-vous fait ?

-De ci et ça... répondit Ron gêné.

-C'est moi ou je vous gêne ? Demanda Harry avec un sourire sardonique.

-Non... tu ne nous gênes pas... enfin... nous ne sommes pas mal à l'aise... begaya Ron.

Harry se tourna vers Ginny qui avait la tête basse.

Ginny sentit qu'elle était observée donc elle regarda Harry dans les yeux.

Il semblait lire "j'aimerais te parler".

Il lui sourit amicalement.

-Vous n'avez pas des trucs de préfets à faire ? Demanda Harry.

C'était l'occasion rêvée pour Ron et Hermione de quitter le compartiment.

-Oh... si... oui... tu as raison ! Fit Hermione.

Harry sourit de plus belle.

On voyait bien que ce n'était pas un sourire naturel, mais les deux préfets ne le relevèrent pas.

Ils quittèrent le compartiment en vitesse.

Harry fit signe à Ginny de s'asseoir.

Ce qu'elle fit tout en baissant la tête.

Harry vit une larme, puis une autre couler.

-Qu'y a-t-il Ginny ? Demanda Harry en parfait Gryffondor.

Il mit son index et son majeur sous le menton de la rousse pour qu'elle le regarde dans les yeux lesquels étaient mouillés de larmes.

-Pourquoi pleures-tu ? Demanda-t-il.

-Je suis... tellement... tellement désolée !

-Pourquoi ? Redemanda-t-il.

Elle plongea sur Harry pour pleurer sur son épaule.

Harry l'étreignit comme sa petite soeur.

-Parle-moi... dis-moi ce qui te fait mal !

-J'ai essayé... de... de faire... de faire ce que Dumbledore... nous a dit de faire...

-A savoir ? Demanda-t-il.

-De te laisser pour ta sécurité !

-Dis-moi...

-Il a dit que tu ne devais pas avoir d'attaches pour que Tu-Sais-Qui ne puisse pas faire pression sur toi... mais... plus j'y pense et plus je me dis que c'est une excuse débile...

Harry caressa les longs cheveux de la plus jeunes des Weasley.

Il était content que quelqu'un n'ait pas pris à la ruse de Dumbledore...

La question était... que voulait-il ?

**oOoOo

* * *

**

Je suis également désolée car ce chapitre est très court malgré les apparences... j'ai du faire face à un manque total d'inspiration bien que je connaisse bien le fil conducteur de l'histoire... je ne savais plus où caser quoi ! J'en suis désolée !

J'espère que ce n'était pas trop guimauve... mais c'est un peu comme le lien du Veela et de son compagnon entre Harry et Tom !

Review !

Gros Bisous !

A.M-Shinigami

**  
**


	12. Un nouvel espoir

Auteur : Ariane Malfoy-Shinigami

Couple : je crois qu'avec le temps on peut affirmer que c'est un Harry-Voldemort !

Disclaimer : Rien est à moi sauf la fic !

* * *

**RARs :**

**Procne Aesoris :**

Je pense que si tu lis facilement c'est peut-être parce que Harry ne devient pas Drak dans le sens stricte du terme... parce qu'il garde une certaine conscience, non ? Sauf contre Wormtail mais lui c'est un cas, lol ! Bisous, merci d'avoir reviewé !

**Onarluca :**

Tu me fais plaisir, mais moi j'étais pas du tout convaincu que le précédent chapitre était comme les autres, c'est sûrement le plus mauvais que j'ai écris dans cette fic... lol ! Mais merci Bisous

**Loriane :**

Cela me ferait extrêmement plaisir d'écrire sur ton site... il faudrait juste que je sache comment faire mais je suis d'accord ! Merci beaucoup

**Sybel 26 :**

En effet la vie du rat lui appartient, et aujourd'hui il en a fait ce qu'il avait envie... à savoir le tuer ! Le lien disparaît !

Merci

**Sahada :**

Tu as parfaitement raison... le contenu était extrêmement pauvre ! Merci d'être franche !

**Vif d'Or :**

Bin merci en tout cas !

**Dia :**

Oui en effet, un fond sadique... mais je ne pourrai pas faire ça à Draco... impossible ! Je suis désolée, lol ! Bisous et merci

**Lunathelunatique :**

Merci pour la review et le compliment...

**Litany Riddle :**

Et moi je déteste le chapitre 11 lol !

**Lya :**

Merci beaucoup, tu me flattes !

**Emily Potter Black :**

Un peu beaucoup en effet ! lol !

**Lilician :**

Coucou, bonjour toi !

Oui, mais pas séparés trop longtemps, lol ! Moi de même je lis "Amour interdit" lol ! Heureuse que tu aimes !

**Tchaye :**

Ca faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vue sur Prince des Ténèbres ! lol !Merci pour avoir reviewé sur "Souviens-toi de moi" aussi

Bisous à tous et je m'excuse pour le chapitre 11 qui était d'une nullité affligeante ! lol ! BONNE LECTURE !

* * *

Que voulait réellement Dumbledore, telle est la question ! 

Pourquoi, pour quelle raison l'éloigner de ses amis alors qu'il lui avait dit que son amour ferait sa force ?

Toutes ces questions sans réponses...

Harry réfléchissait assis qu'il était sur le rebord de la fenêtre de son dortoir.

Le directeur lui avait fait comprendre qu'il voulait le voir, mais il avait décidé de ne pas y aller.

Alors ses pensées se tournèrent vers celui qu'il aimait.

Son coeur saignait de ne pas être avec lui, ses yeux avaient pleuré légèrement.

Il supportait vraiment très mal la séparation avec Tom.

Chaque traits de son visage étaient dessinés dans son esprit.

Il avait bien sûr essayé de parler avec lui, mais Tom restait sourd à ses appels.

Il se sentait abandonné, encore une fois.

Puis il se ressaisit... Tom ne ferait pas cela, il s'insulta pour son manque de confiance.

Il entendit quelqu'un bouger.

-Harry ?

Harry tourna sa tête vers la personne qui l'avait appelée.

-Qu'y a-t-il, Ron ?

-Tu ne dors pas ?

-Je n'ai pas sommeil ! Répondit le brun en tournant ses yeux vers la nuit. La lune est belle, ce soir !

-Harry ?

Ron commençait à se poser des questions sur son meilleur ami. Il sortit de ses couvertures. Il mit une main sur l'épaule d'Harry.

-Hey, vieux ! Viens dormir ! Tu fais encore des cauchemars ? Chuchota-t-il pour ne pas réveiller les autres.

-Oui... des cauchemars, murmura Harry.

Tom était partout dans ses pensées.

-Va dormir, Ron et laisse-moi... penser ! Laisse-moi rêver d'un monde où je peux vivre vraiment !

Troublé par les paroles d'Harry, Ron décida d'accéder à sa rêquete.

Il alla se coucher non sans lancer un dernier regard à Harry.

**oOoOo**

Lorsque Ron se leva le lendemain matin, Harry n'était déjà plus là.

A son tour, il sortit de son lit en voyant qu'il était le dernier après Neville.

Il croisa Hermione et ils s'embrassèrent doucement.

-Hermione...

-Qu'y a-t-il ? Demanda-t-elle en lui caressant la joue. Tu m'as l'air bien soucieux !

-Je... oui... en effet, je me demande si...

-Si quoi ?

-Tu crois qu'on a pris la bonne décision ? Je... j'ai l'impression qu'Harry nous évite et il passe tout son temps avec Gin' et en plus le week-end il disparaît...

-Ron... fit Hermione d'une voix dure. Tu sais ce que nous a dit le professeur Dumbledore !

-Oui, mais... c'est Harry ! Comment peux-tu être aussi... insensible !

-Comment oses-tu ? Répondit-elle furieuse.

-Calme-toi, je ne voulais pas...

Mais Hermione était partie sans demander son reste.

Ron soupira fortement.

Il alla donc seul vers la Grande Salle.

Mais en chemin il tomba sur Draco Malfoy.

-Alors Weasel ! Pote Potter t'a lâché ?

-Chuis pas d'humeur, marmona Ron.

-Oh, vraiment ? Le petit Ron a sa maman n'est pas d'humeur ! Laisse-moi rire ! Lâcha-t-il méchamment.

Ils étaient près de la Grande Salle.

Harry sortit avec Ginny et il sentit dès lors que des personnes les suivaient.

Il avait appris à faire avec, il savait que ces personnes étaient les yeux et les oreilles de Tom.

_Tom..._

Il se sentait bien nostalgique.

Certes, ils se voyaient tous les week-ends, mais ce n'était pas suffisant !

Une dépendance s'était installée et même si cela le faisait peur, il aimait cette sensation.

Dans la grande salle, Ron vit Harry avec Ginny, encore une fois.

Il savait que quelque chose... un secret les liait... mais le problème était que ni lui, ni Hermione n'étaient au courant.

Il s'assit à côté d'eux et se rendit compte qu'ils avaient changé leur sujet de conversation.

-Je peux toujours partir, si je dérange !

Harry regarda Ron et lui sourit de façon hypocrite.

-Mais non, Ron... je t'en prie, assied-toi !

Harry leva la tête vers Severus Snape qui le regardait avec insistance.

-De toute manière, je dois y aller !

Harry se leva mais Ron lui attrapa le bras.

-Tu ne m'évites pas... n'est-ce pas Harry ?

-Du tout, répondit le brun. Je dois vraiment y aller !

-Bien ! On se voit en cours alors.

Harry avait envie de lui demander où était passée sa chère Hermione mais ne le fit pas.

Il se dirigea vers les cachots alors que Severus était sorti de la Grande Salle par la porte située derrière la table des enseignants.

**oOoOo**

-Vous vouliez me voir, Severus ? Demanda poliment Harry.

Severus mit un genou à terre et se prosterna devant le Prince des Ténèbres.

-Je t'en prie... relève-toi ! Je n'aime pas cela !

Harry n'avait pas remarqué qu'il avait tutoyé son redoutable maître des Potions.

-Tu voulais me voir ?

-J'ai un message pour vous ! Il vient du maître !

Harry vit son visage se fendre en un beau sourire.

Il avait oublié que le lendemain ce serait le week-end.

Il décacheta le parchemin.

_Harry,_

_Je te demande pardon de mon silence..._

_le fait est que je n'arrive pas à ne pas penser à toi._

_J'ai peur que de t'entendre me fasse bien mal !_

_Cela fait deux semaines que nous ne nous sommes pas vus._

_Je souhaiterai remédier à cela !_

_Fais tout pour te libérer pour ce soir ! _

_Je t'attends !_

_T.V_

Harry sourit, enfin il allait revoir son amour.

-Mon Prince... je...

-Allons bon, ne m'appelle pas ainsi ! Tu as le mérite d'avoir su me traiter comme tout le monde quand on me dévisageait trop, je te renvoie donc la pareille !

-Comment pouvez-vous savoir si oui ou non je suis digne de confiance, Potter ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix où l'on perçait la reconnaissance.

Il était vrai que Snape avait beaucoup de mal de considérait celui qu'il avait jadis "_martyrisé_" comme étant le prince des ténèbres, cependant, le choix avait été ainsi fait.

En plus, le dit prince était une personne au coeur pur.

Il se demandait comment il avait pu tomber dans ces ténèbres.

De toute façon, sa vie à lui était toujours dans les ténèbres, depuis le jour où Dumbledore l'avait forcé à espionner le Lord pour lui.

S'il ne l'avait pas fait, les deux femmes qui comptent le plus pour lui auraient été perdues à jamais.

Il avait eu un choix à faire, et il avait préféré sacrifier sa vie plutôt que celle de sa femme et son enfant.

-Avais-tu une raison particulière de trahir le Lord ? Demanda doucement Harry.

Severus regardait aux alentours de peur d'être surpris.

-Cette pièce, dès le moment où je suis rentré est devenue non seulement invisible à ceux qui ne sont pas de notre famille, mais en plus aux yeux de Dumbledore... tu peux parler tranquillement sans avoir peur...

Severus encra ses yeux d'onyx dans celles émeraudes d'Harry.

Il soupira fortement.

-J'ai une femme et une fille que je ne voie que cinq fois par an...

Dire qu'Harry était choqué était un euphémisme...

Il assimila la nouvelle sous les yeux rieurs de Severus.

Mais cette étincelle d'amusement parti dans la seconde où Harry le regarda de nouveau.

-Comment s'appellent-elles ? Et comment se fait-il que tu ne puisses les voir que cinq jours par an ?

-Ma femme s'appelle Alana et ma fille Julia Alana... c'est ainsi depuis le jour où Dumbledore est venu me voir en me disant que si je voulais avoir la chance de les revoir un jour, je devais coopérer !

-Dumbledore... souffla Harry avec énervement. Continue...

-Je ne les ai pas vues les trois premières années... puis un jour, il m'a dit qu'il était satisfait de mes informations que je pourrai les voir une fois... cela a duré deux ans... un seule visite. Inutile de dire que de ne pas voir ma femme et ma fille grandir m'a profondément blessé ! Dès lors, j'ai tout fait pour le servir au mieux !

-Quel âge ont-elles aujourd'hui ? Si ce n'est pas indiscret... rajouta-t-il.

-Alana a 35 ans et Julia en a bientôt 17...

-Quand est votre prochaine visite ?

-Le 16 octobre pour l'anniversaire de ma fille !

-Bien...

Il sourit d'un air entendu avec Severus lequel ne voulait pas demander ce qu'il ne devait pas savoir...

Mais avec le regard du prince, il avait un nouvel espoir...

* * *

Oh et j'y pense... passez voir mon blog c'est sur Harry Potter... qui a dit "évidemment" ? Lol ! L'adresse est dans mon homepage sur ma bio... siouplé ! 

J'espère que la suite vous a plu, plus que le chapitre 11 qui n'était pas fameux...

Bisous

Ariane


End file.
